


Inglorious

by cielknight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slytherin Harry Potter, Suicide, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielknight/pseuds/cielknight
Summary: In which Lotus Potter dies during the First Task because she is an exhausted soul. But do you think she simply go quietly goes into the night? No, she has a plan to throw it all back into the face of the wizarding world at large.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 109
Kudos: 781
Collections: Potter and Riddle, The Harry Potters





	1. The Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus Potter had enough of life. She calls it quits in the most glorious (or inglorious of ways).

Lotus followed Professor McGonagall through the halls of Hogwarts. It was time for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. What a farce. She could not get out of it. Lotus figured out she could have gotten away with the minimum, but she had a plan that would put a wrench into Voldemort’s and Dumbledore’s plans.

Every year it was the same and it was finally getting to Lotus. She had wished she had never gone to Hogwarts. Why couldn’t Lotus have gone to Beauxbatons or Salem Witches Institute or Ilvermorny? Then again two were location based. Magic was great but the people were not. It would be better if she could be anyone, anyone at all, even a muggleborn. First year, well, after first year it never really stopped, did it? Lotus let the hat sort her into Slytherin and that was where everything went all wrong. Sure, the hat said she could be great, it is all here in her head, and it is. She beats Hermione at every score. But unlike Hermione she has no friends she can count on. 

Lotus is an outcast as is and certainly could not afford to make enemies being friends with muggleborns. It became a catch 22 for her. In the end, the Slytherins are semi-polite to her in front of the other houses but behind closed doors. The only comfort is that they would never maim her or kill but Lotus knew from her time with the Dursleys that a lot can be done to a person that is short of maiming and killing. It was semi-polite because she was still the Girl-Who-Lived and had political pull. Slytherins were clearly the easiest to deal with so long as you were willing to make an exchange. They still disliked Lotus, and she knew this from her time spent under the invisibility cloak it was the repeated rhetoric of their parents. It was over something she did not do. No one year old baby did accidental magic, ever! Lotus always wondered how did anyone really know what happened that night?

The problem was the other houses hated Lotus too, especially Gryffindor. They took it as a personal offense that she was not one of them. Adults were cruel and Lotus had learned not to trust them but kids, they could be just as cruel. They whispered that Lotus was the next Dark Lady simply because she was in Slytherin. Then there was the whole end of the year disaster with the Voldemort possessed Professor kidnapping her from her bed. Second year she ended up in school late with no supplies...she did not want to go into that. It happened again in third year. Did the Professors finally get a hint that her home life was a far cry from Albus fucking Dumbledore claimed it to be? Oh, how she hated that old Headmaster. Part of why Lotus had clung so tightly to life was because she wanted to piss on his grave one day.

“Good luck Ms. Potter.” Lotus entered the tent Professor McGonagall pointed too.

“Thanks,” Lotus said and entered the tent. She glanced at the pale faced champions. The champions glanced at her but ignored her.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bad" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I will have to tell you something else too...all, yes...your task is to collect the golden egg!"

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking... Lotus felt disconnected from it all. It was different from the loneliness and from the feeling of simply being separate. She was separate, the freak of the Dursleys and unwanted child. She was the kid who Dudley kept everyone away from. There was a gap between her and her fellow Slytherins let alone the space between her and the rest of the school. The quiet settled in quickly and Bagman was opening the sack.

“Ladies first,” he said offering it to Fleur. She drew the Welsh Green. Then it was Krum and he drew the Chinese Fireball. Cedric drew the Swedish Short-Snout. Lotus pulled out the last one and it was a Hungarian Horntail. How droll. Bagman left them alone.

Lotus plopped down and closed her eyes. In another life she would have felt pity for Cedric because obviously he did not know the first tasks was dragons and the foreign champions did. Maybe in another life when others had been good and kind to her, and she had connections because you know, she was the Girl-Who-Lived and a beloved figure she would have helped out. But she didn’t have the connections, not yet. She was fourteen who hadn’t accomplished anything in the world. Lotus admitted privately for the first time that she was bitter about the world. She knew it was cruel, and she had hoped it would one day get better. But Lotus could see the writing on the wall. She was fourteen and not dumb as much as Dumbledore thought she didn’t read between the lines or pick up the information from their short conversations after her encounter with Voldemort at Hogwarts.

Cedric was called first. Her racing and bitter thoughts began to slow. She counted forth first of memories. Lotus used these racing thoughts to calm down. Then Fleur went next. She remembered being excited about Hogwarts and how quickly the magic went up in flames. The clock had struck midnight before everyone else. Magic was blood, sweat, and tears. There was nothing pleasant here among the snot and upturned noses. Krum went next. Peace settled in her heart. This would be her inglorious moment of history.

“Take that Albus fucking Dumbledore.” Saying it outloud somehow made Lotus feel better. She wanted to shout it out to the world. Maybe her letter to the Daily Prophet would be believed along with her medical history provided by one Goblin healer. Perhaps not. Maybe Britain and the wizarding world would never get its shit together. Lotus hoped it would.

Finally, it was her turn. She stood up as the whistle blew. Lotus uncorked the potion and swallowed it. She took three deep breaths and stepped out into the winter air. Hundreds of faces stared down at her and there was the Horntail. At the end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, she thrashed her spiked tail back and forth, leaving thick gouge marks on the hard ground.

Lotus stretched her arms first and then her legs to give the potion time to set in. It was a fast acting pain killer. Soon her whole body felt like she was a marshmallow. Lotus skipped towards the dragon humming. She was ready to meet her parents. Why couldn’t they have left a will? Why couldn’t they have picked a better godparent for her, one who wouldn’t have left her that night for revenge? Truthfully, Lotus wondered if her parents even loved her at this rate. Hope had been crushed from her heart when she learned her godfather had broken out of Azakaban not because Pettigrew was at school with her, just simply for Pettigrew. Her childhood had been torn to shreds caught between the magic hating Dursleys and a world that reviled her and loved her in turns. She was not the England Wizarding world’s savior. But today, today she would be her own.

“I wonder, Mum, Dad? Can you see me now? What do you think of this shithole called life? I really got the short end of the stick, didn’t it? Death by dragonfire. Quite inglorious, ain’t it?”

“What is she doing?” The murmurs and confusion quickly turned into shouts and demands. Lotus smiled when she got to close and the Horntail erupted breathing fire upon her body. It didn’t take long for Lotus’ body to becomes a crispy barbecue. The crowed became silent and still. Albus Dumbledore himself froze even as the scent of burnt flesh hit his nose. The Horntail roared out in challenge.

  
Daily Prophet  
**LOTUS POTTER COMMITS SUICIDE BY DRAGONFIRE!**  
By Rita Skeeter

The Quibbler  
**THE LETTER THE DAILY PROPHET WILL NOT PUBLISH, A TELL ALL BY LOTUS POTTER**  
By Xenophilius Lovegood

The Wizarding World News  
**QUESTIONS REMAIN ABOUT LOTUS POTTER’S SUICIDE**  
By Adda Ravens  



	2. Interlude: Diary Tom Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Weasley died in Lotus second year and Diary Tom Riddle gained a physical form back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Letter is coming but hopefully you enjoy this interlude. Next will be Voldemort and Barty but I am taking special care as I am trying to balance out between how much sanity and insanity I want with Voldemort. Then the Letter will be released and Severus Snape's various reactions to the events will also take special care followed by Dumbledore and that is where I am at with plans with this fic. Though I am working on a very similar one that I have been bouncing around with bits and pieces of working with canon and worldbuilding for some headcanon parts.

The owl swooped in and delivered the Daily Prophet just as Tom Riddle sat down for breakfast. He ate his breakfast, drank some of his tea, before finally picking up the paper. He paused mid-sip at the headline. Tom’s eyes were drawn to the photo of Lotus Potter marching towards the dragon. The expression she wore was fierce and full of victory. It was a good photo Tom admitted.

The article, however, was not. It was by Rita Skeeter and clearly the gossip writer knew nothing of Lotus as Rita referenced and supposed. Rita quoted “supposed friends” but Tom Riddle knew better. Why had not the pretty little chit write a letter? He would have steered her a different course. Tom would never know what her thoughts would be.

The white snowy owl appeared then and then dropped onto the table. The owl gave him a baleful glare with his yellow eyes.

“I don’t know why she ever chose to call you Eärendil. She took such great pleasure and told me to simply find it myself,” Tom Riddle muttered. He untied the letter from Eärendil’s leg. He traced the familiar writing and then opened it.

_ Dearest Tom, _

_ Oh, I know how much you hate being named after your father. _

(Oh Lotus, you still have no idea.)

_ I don’t know if I made the news yet, but well, I’m dead. It’s my choice you see. I realize that when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire that there was a plot afoot. There were different options I could have taken but I wanted no part of it. The more time I have thought about it is the more I have felt a crushing weight descend upon me. _

_ You see, I ran into Voldemort in my first year. _

(That is Lord Voldemort to you, Tom Riddle could not help but sneer before he continued to read.)

_ I doubt you would believe me and that’s okay. It meant he found a way to defy death. My dreams of taking up the Lordship of my House, go into Law and even gaining a mastery in Healing will go up in flames. The more I think about it, even if I were to escape to other countries Voldemort would find a way to make sure I would die. I am not even sure why. _

(Tom Riddle was not sure other himself. The facts did not add up other than he too is upset that a baby somehow managed to survive.)

_ In the end, I think my decision is a selfish one. I should be doing my part to be part of the change instead of being fearful of life! _

(How odd, she was the opposite of him just as he thought.)

_ Yet I am tired of suffering, and I am weary. I am fourteen but I feel more than the sum of these years. Sometimes in my darkest moments I wish that Voldemort would come back just to rip society to pieces. They deserve cruelty for how they have failed me again and again. But there are too many innocent children who would suffer under his regime. Muggleborns deserve to be part of this world and to be excluded is a threat to the Statue of Secrecy.  _

_ Perhaps in another life we can meet again, and we can be friends once more. Thank you for being one of the few people that I could call my friend. And thank you for all the books too! My will has been updated that everything of mine will go to you. Use it wisely.  _

_ Your friend, _

_ Lotus _

_ P. S. Please take care of Eärendil for me. Good luck finding out his name. _

Seeing her name at the end fills him up with a strange sensation. He does not know how to identify it. Tom has never felt it before. He has hardly known Lotus for that long. Tom had possessed Ginny to interact with her several times during Lotus’ second year. It was during the summer when Lotus had run away that they had struck up conversations, and he got to know that Lotus was quirky, and she had a brilliant mind. The master soul was a fool. Whatever reason the master soul had chosen to go after the Potter family, it was not worth the loss of this brilliant and intelligent mind. She would have been a good ally. She could have paved the way. Tom Riddle was immortal after all and could have played the long game.

“Damn it all,” Tom Riddle cursed out loud. Why did Lotus have to commit suicide by dragon fire? It was far from heroic or epic or whatever she probably actually thought. It was probably that strange impulsive Gryffindor streak that appeared out of nowhere sometimes.

“Damn you Lotus!” Tom Riddle through his tea cup in rage and stormed out of the house. He would find a tramp to take out his rage on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I am a Tolkien nerd.


	3. Barty & Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty observes Lotus' suicide and realizes...there is something a bit more going on. He meets up with Lord Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this chapter is not a disappointment! I ended up deciding to go with a saner calculating Voldemort than an insane, Joker-like Voldemort as I re-read through the chapter of the Riddle House in the Goblet of Fire (multiple times). Waste not, want not. When I got to the scene of Barty before Voldemort all I could think of was that scene from Beauty of the Beast about Gaston, "NO ONES AS SLICK AS GASTON, NO ONES AS QUICK AS GASTON" you know what I mean?

Barty in the form of the polyjuiced Alastor Moody had witnessed Lotus Potter’s death. He had sat there himself in shock at first. This was the Light Savior? This child who marched undaunted towards her death? Her expression had been victorious. Had Lotus Potter known she had been disrupting his Lord’s plan and if so, how? No, she could not have. Barty was left wondering why. He glanced around at the crowd he wore shocked expression themselves. Yet, remarkably, he could not help but noticed the lack of grief except for two female students. The silence had lasted for a moment before the crowed erupted into of discordance of screams, shouts, and conversations.

Barty glanced down at the over at the Judges. Albus Dumbledore had gone pale and was gripping the table. Barty inwardly sneered at his father attempting to get Dumbledore’s attention. Madame Maxime and Karkaroff just watched silently. It was not their champion that had died but Dumbledore had yet to move. Minerva approached the Judges and there was a quick and quiet conversation between them. Bagman cast the sonorous on himself.

“May I have your silence, please. I would ask that you please make your way back to Hogwarts during this difficult time. Professors please guide the students,” Bagman said. He then canceled the Sonorous. Barty cursed but helped round up the Hogwarts students. He kept a fierce expression and scowled at the students. It made them scurry away faster. It took longer for the stands to empty than they were to fill as the students kept glancing where the charred remains of Lotus Potter that waited to be collected and the Judges that were talking including a now talking Dumbledore.

Barty burned to inform his Lord of her death, but he had known it was unwise to break his cover so soon. He needed to be patient. What if his Lord still needed him in the school? The students continue to argue in the hallways all the way to their dormitories. The Professors patrolled around the hallways making sure the students did not wander. Later, Barty retired for dinner in his quarters with the knowledge that Dumbledore had left for the Ministry with his father and Bagman.

It was the witching hour according to Muggles when Barty made his way from his quarters under an invisibility cloak. The castle was quiet as all the teachers had gone to sleep. It was a perfect time to slip out unnoticed but it did not mean that Barty would not take careful precautions. He made his way through one of the secret passage ways all the ways to Hogsmeade. Barty Apparated outside where his Lord was staying. It was an older Manor that was in disrepair but it was a good hiding spot. The windows were boarded up, tiles were missing from the roof, and paint peeling from the house.

Barty entered through the back of the old derelict home. The dust still lay thick making the home appear unoccupied. He walked up the stone steps that had been part of the home. The owners of this home had been nobles of the land in ages past his Lord had once told him. Barty felt the clawing pull of the Dark Lord’s power. It tugged at the mark that was upon his arm. He entered the room with a fire lit that made the shadows danced across the wall as Wormtail cowered in the corner. Barty sneered at Wormtail and knelt down besides the faded red chair.

"My lord," Barty said reverently. He adored being in the presence of his Lord.

“Ah, loyal Barty, you have returned to my side sooner than I have expected. What news do you bring from Hogwarts of the First Task?”

“I have come with distressing news of the First Task my lord,” Barty said with his head bowed. Barty felt the way the darkness and power stilled in the room. He was loyal but even he was afraid of the Crucio that would perhaps befall him. Lotus Potter’s death had blindsided them all.

“Pray, tell me, what is that?” Voldemort's power was cold and remote as if an Ice Age had rolled in.

“Lotus Potter committed suicide, death by dragonfire, my Lord,” Barty answered. Barty licked his lips but he held still. His Lord hated cowards, and he refused to act like Wormtail.

“I see and did you not aid her preparing for the First Task as I requested?”

“She insisted that she had a plan and even told me it was glorious and be remarkable. I had thought Dumbledore was lending her aid.”

“You suspect he did not,” Voldemort said more to himself.

“I observed his reaction and Dumbledore was shocked by her actions. It took him several minutes before he began to engage in conversation with the other Judges for the tournament.”

“What else have you observed?” Barty licked his lips, his nervous tick kicking in.

“Little else, though little is Lotus Potter is loved. I am sure there will be a political fallout with her suicide but whether those questions will be answered or not is up to debate. From what I have observed of her, Lotus Potter is remote and at best tolerated by her peers at school.”

“It changed little from her first year then. Are they still whispering how she is the next Dark Lady?”

“No,” Barty said confused. Voldemort sighed then and the power of the room had shifted slowly back into the familiar warm darkness.

“We shall have to find another witch or wizard to use. We will need to consider our options carefully. Dumbledore is out of our reach as an enemy and Severus is far to valuable as a spy,” Voldemort said.

“Wormtail,” Voldemort said sharply. Wormtail jumped up and his whole body shook. His eyes darted back and forth. “Milk Nagini. I will need to be fed soon.”

Wormtail nodded his head jerkily and ran out of the room to find Nagini. Barty heard Wormtail trip and fall and if it would not have been considered disrespectful, Barty would have laughed.

“We will need someone who is an enemy, someone who had set themselves against me. Perhaps Barty you would have a suggestion?”

“I do have Alastor Moody locked away, and he has hunted many a Dark Wizard down. He is a long time friend of Dumbledore’s as well.” Barty waits for a response. Voldemort remains silent for a bit.

“Yessss, he is a good choice. Return with him, quickly my faithful servant and then you will not have to return to school.”

“And Lotus Potter's death, my Lord?”

“We can use her death to discredit Dumbledore. Perhaps...perhaps we can find out more about her and there may be some information that we can use to further our agenda. For a beloved figure of the Light to commit suicide, there must have been a cry for help that long went overlooked,” Voldemort said. “Go quickly Barty.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Barty rushed away, excitement humming through his veins. His Lord would be returning to his body sooner than later. There was good and bad with Lotus Potter's death but as his Lord had taught him long ago: waste not, want not. You could not plan for every eventuality. You had to be adjustable and bend with the wind, for if you did not, you would break. His Lord never broke, and Barty, he had never broken either. Lotus Potter had and well the Dark could only reap the benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few (rough) release dates to look forward too (to be updated as needed):  
> The Letter: J.16 - J.18  
> Severus Snape J.23 - J.30  
> Dumbledore J.31 - F.7  
> Second Wizarding War F. 14 - 22
> 
> I am giving myself extra time for Snape and Dumbledore for many reasons. I'd like to stay true to their character (I find Snape's the hardest) and Dumbledore's will probably be the longest of the chapters.


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lotus writes her letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Severus Snape Scheduled For Before Jan 31st at some point  
> This gives me some time to write it as it would have been the 24th, but I am already behind because of the flu.
> 
> So...yeah, I caught the flu and became the living dead. So, all I have done is eat chicken noodle soup, eat crackers, drink water, sleep, hack up a lung, and lay there away as I coughed and curse because I want to do is sleep. Today is the first day I feel human and capable of writing. I have chugged fast through writing this. At least I had an outline for what I wanted...perhaps in the future I will edit this chapter because I am a bit dissatisfied with a certain part of it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though!!

Luna Lovegood held Lotus’ letter in her hands. She remembered her promise to have it published in the Quibbler after the First Task if the Prophet did not publish it. She had waited three whole days and yet no appearance of her dead friend’s letter had appeared. Tears trickled down her eyes as she wrote to her father and posted Lotus’ letter with hers. She made her way down to the owlery to meet with Hermione.

The school was still a buzz with Lotus’ death but it was gossip. No one cared but Hermione and her. They had been her friends and her confidents on the sly. Luna had it easier to be seen with Lotus but the three of them had met in the depths of the library. Now the mismatched and outcasts trio were a duo. It pained Luna, and she slipped into the alcove to quietly cry by self. There was still one more duty Hermione and her had left to oversee. Why Lotus? Why?

\---------

**  
_To Wizarding Britain and Scotland (and perhaps the world at large)_   
**_-_

I know there will be questions about why I have chosen to die. I am an exhausted and angry soul whose childhood has been ripped to shreds when it had barely begun. You may be confused at this statement but whatever Albus Dumbledore told you about how I grew up is a lie. I never met or knew of the man before I went to Hogwarts but I will unpack that soon. I have been failed by Albus Dumbledore who is the trustee of the Potters, failed by the Professors of my school, my fellow students, and the wizarding community. This is a strong statement but it is true. 

Albus Dumbledore failed as the trustee of the Potters by violating their wills. In both wills it is declared that: “Under no circumstances our daughter, Lotus Lyra Potter should be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley.” Their wills list many people who they deem acceptable to be guardian and trustee of their daughter, Lotus. I will name them here: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Alice & Frank Longbottom, Edwards & Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall, and Serverus Snape. Some of them are not capable of being guardians but among those listed are few that are quite capable of raising a child. Instead, I grew up in the care of one Vernon and Petunia Dursley. I was placed there by Albus Dumbledore who had full knowledge. He cannot deny it as he was the witness to sign the will. 

Now I wrote care but care is not an apt word I would use. My first memories are that are the cupboard under the stairs. You see, it is a small space under the stairs in a house where one is meant to keep the cleaning supplies. It is where my Aunt and Uncle decided to keep me instead of a proper bedroom, and they had the space. My cousin Dudley got two bedrooms, one for him, and one for all his broken toys. I spent most of my time locked away in the cupboard without food or water which was the most common of punishments. Sometimes they remembered to let out, so I could use the bathroom.

I wish this was the minimum part of the abuse. They worked me like a house elf. I was quickly taught how to clean the entire house and how to do the laundry. I am a bit unsure of when I began to cook for them but I remember barely being able to see the food in the pans. If I overcooked them, my Uncle would give me lashings. My Uncle had been so angry once, that I had burnt the food had shoved my hand against the stove and burnt it. I still had to cook and clean with one hand. Another one of the tasks they gave to me were gardening and tending to the yard.

When I was younger, they had a variety of punishments as mentioned above. They reserved food, water, the bathroom, and showers. My Aunt and Uncle really did not want to touch me so it’s why instead of muggle spankings I got beat with a belt and then shoved into the cupboard. This was usually reserved for accidental magic which for me was often. I never knew a kind touch in that household.

I did not know my name until I was about five or six which is when I was going to muggle school for the first time. Aunt Petunia explained to me that I had to respond to being called “Lotus” and not “Freak” or “Girl.” Aunt Petunia had to explain to Dudley to that he had to call me Lotus at school too. He pitched a tantrum but it is one of the few times that my Aunt did not budge.

I was ready and excited for school then, but it became a new form of torture. Dudley prevented me from forming any friendship with any students. It didn’t help that my clothing did not fit because it was Dudley’s hand-me-downs. (They would be caught dead before actually spending money on me.) Dudley is much larger than me in comparison, like a Yorkshire Terrier compared to a Saint Bernard or I guess, compare a dog to a Cerebus! I am small and Dudley, well, he is just overly large. His parents do him a disservice but I digress. I quickly became the outcast and library my friend.

I got beat for getting better marks than Dudley. Dudley is special. Dudley is better. How dare a freak like me doing better than Dudley! Perhaps it is the Potter blood but I refused to give in, and they could hardly do much, could they? Especially as the teacher began to ask questions. Oh, they always had some kind of explanation but during the school year? I was untouchable. During the summer? Uncle Vernon became a monster. You cannot escape when you are locked in a cupboard and it’s hard to when you are visible bruises that would start to many questions or from a concussion or even a broken bone. Summers were hell and maybe it’s why I fell so hard in love with school and why I loved Hogwarts so much.

Then my Hogwarts letter came and it all shifted. I was sly and hid it away in my pocket. I sent a response and got a teacher to show up. Minerva McGonagall showed up, and she showed me the wizarding world. It was amazing and I got to buy lots of books and buy my clothes for the first time. Her eyes slide right past the way to big ratty clothes. At least I got my own bedroom after that.

Regardless of my illegal placement, as trustee of the Noble House of Potter it was Albus Dumbledore’s duty to oversee that not only that I was cared for with whom I was placed with but that I received training as Heiress. I never saw any training despite again any promises that he maintained to the public. He even failed to inform me in all these years that I am actually an Heiress and if it was not for my class mates I would have never known. Albus Dumbledore is witholding the Heir ring somewhere and that is another strike against the man.

Albus Dumbledore failed as trustee of the Noble House of Potter and stole from its estate. He pocketed the money and gave it away to others who was in his pocket. He did not manage any of the properties properly, and they are in disrepair. Another example is that various artifacts, journals, and grimoires have been taken out from the vault, and have never been returned. I have never seen them.

Back to first year, the opening feast began with a warning that third floor corridor on the right hand side was strictly out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a painful death. The first rule of parenting is you do not leave dangerous objects around for kids as kids are curious creatures. We stick our fingers and noses into everything. Who does that in school? I had no interest but I learned the truth with a possessed teacher - Professor Quirrell - kidnapped me from my own bed towards the end of the school year. Quirrell was after the Philosopher’s Stone which Headmaster Dumbledore had conveniently had hid in the school. I barely survived the encounter and was in the hospital until two days before the end of term.

The second year was the year that we had a basilisk running through the school that resulted in the death of Ginny Weasley. Yet nothing was done and Headmaster Dumbledore has retained his position. Third year was a mess but could not be entirely blamed upon Headmaster Dumbledore. Who knew that Dementors would go after students? One question remains that I have managed to research is that Sirius Black never got a trial. It makes you wonder what crimes are being hidden? There are so many questions I have of the night that [Redacted] attacked my parent’s home. But that is neither here nor there but what matters now.

Perhaps the worst part is that none of the teachers or Madame Pomfrey commented on my health, on how little I ate at first or how small I was, or how I ended up in Pomfrey’s care a lot due to how often I conveniently fell down. I was dismissed as a clumsy child. How could Pomfrey miss how brittle my bones were? How my ribs stuck out and how underweight I was? How did they miss the bullying of my class mates? The whispering of the students that somehow that I was to become the next Dark Lady? At least I had allies in Slytherins who stood by me. I know the Gryffindors were angry that I was not one of them but you do not come out of childhood like mine by being brave, you survive by being cunning. I wanted to be great and spit in my muggle family’s faces by becoming rich, famous, and being utterly brilliant. So yes, I am a Slytherin but it does not make evil.

That first year as I learned about the laws and I searched for the ways to free myself from my muggle family and from Albus Dumbledore I learned about myself. I wanted to be great and I wanted to change the world. I wanted to make the world a better place. There are no laws in place that represent abuse for children except in the cases of Heirs and Heiresses. Even then, there are laws by the Ministry which do cover a great deal, then there are family wills in case of the Lords and/or Lady’s death, and Family Charters. How can the wizarding world turn such a blind eye when the birth rate to our kind is so low? Each child should be cherished and treasured for the value that they bring to our world whether they are pureblood or not.

If you can turn a blind eye towards a child in need there is something broken in you, something morally corrupt, just like Albus Dumbledore. There is no excuse. No system is perfect but there needs to be a monitoring system that needs to be put in place. There also needs to be an office to handle such affairs. Abuse is more than physical as it can be psychological. It can be simply yelling and insulting, to isolating, to putting you down and making you doubt yourself and your feelings, to controlling your finances, and so much more.

While I know such laws and changes may take a long time to even forge, I do call for a motion that Albus Dumbledore be removed from all motions of authority. He should have no position especially that deals with children. Considering what this man has done to me, Lotus Potter, you should question his every action in the past. Was he really that trustworthy? Was the bills and laws he supported in the past really helpful in society? Has he done our world any good? I would look closely at what harm he has possibly done to Hogwarts! Who knows what this man has been capable of hoodwinking this world of?

May my death serve as a reminder that this world needs to change. I am a child. I should have been protected. I deserved a childhood. Instead, my family, my childhood, was sacrificed on an altar between two madmen who tore this society apart with their ideals instead of reaching a compromise. We all deserved better than power hungry selfish men who wanted to shape the world in their ideals and not what was best for the community. Think about this when the next person claims themselves as the next Dark or Light Lord. Are they really thinking of the community or are they war mongering and power hungry?

I hope the wizarding world finds the magic to change.

##  _Lotus Potter_


	5. Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape is the most unhealthy of individuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out sooner than expected. Hopefully, this will not be a disappointment? It wasn't all that I wanted but this is how the flow of the story goes. I'm just kind of going with the flow here.
> 
> So, next the chapter is the fallout over Dumbledore. I'm a bit undecided on how to approach it. Expected release date should be by latest Feb 7th...keywords should be. But maybe if I'll get lucky...it'll be sooner :D

Lily’s daughter was dead. She was a charred lump of flesh. The scene played again in Severus’ eyes, and he took a shot of chwisgi. His hands shook as he poured himself another one. He remembered seeing those green eyes on that first day. To Severus shock Lotus had gone to Slytherin-his house. He had not known what to make of her as he had prepared for a Gryffindor James 2.0 who had Lily’s eyes. Instead, Lotus was her own person and did not have an ounce of James or Lily in her except perhaps in intelligence. Severus had gotten drunk the first night after

Dreams and memories stalked Severus through Hogwarts hallowed halls. He remembered two different girls of with eyes the same color as the killing curse. They were as different as night and day, but they had been both been brilliant and now they were dead. Then came the article in the Wizarding World News, a reprinting of Lotus’ suicide letter in the Quibbler. Severus read the paper and careful occluded his mind, divorcing himself from his emotions. There was time to process, later, later, later, to be haunted by a ghost with green eyes. Even occluding Severus wanted to curse and demand answers, and he glanced over at his fellow Professors.

“Is it true Albus?” McGonagall began loudly and Dumbledore hushed her. Dumbledore got up and left with McGonagall their hushed conversation not reaching his ears.

“If only the poor girl had confided in us,” Sprout said as she dabbed her eyes. Severus only wanted to sneer at her. Lotus was not a Hufflepuff or a ‘duffer’ as his godson would sneer. No, she had been a Slytherin, surrounded by peers who were ambitious, heirs to political and powerful forces, and children of Death Eaters. She had survived these years but perhaps not thrived as people assumed.

“If you are going to ask me if Ms. Potter confided in me Pomona Sprout, she is a Slytherin. She did not. No Slytherin will expose their weakness towards another unless it can accomplish something for them. Did I wish that she had? Yes. I believe in the end, if what Lotus wrote is true, perhaps she feared confiding in anyone who was under the authority of Albus,” Severus said. Severus thinks that Lotus’ action would be similar to his. He never spoke of his father’s abuse. Clearly, Lotus had wanted to use hers as a weapon.

“We all have missed a great deal. Perhaps we all need to look into where we have failed if Ms. Potter’s words are to be believed,” Flitwick said.

“Perhaps the DMLE will do an investigation,” said Sinistra. Severus barely bothered with the conversations afterwards. He finished eating his breakfast, he left, and went to do his first class of the day. It was later in the privacy of his quarters the rage and sorrow burned bright inside him like acid. Drowning himself in alcohol did not seem to have the same meaning anymore as the past few nights if he was honest with himself. He went to grab the bottle of chwisgi only to find it was empty. But the burning became replaced by another, harsher burn. Severus hissed at harsh burn in his arm, and he knew it meant only one thing. The Dark Lord was back. Did he dare to tell Dumbledore? No, Severus decided to wait. He needed time to think about what he truly wanted. Anger was an acid in his veins like the Dark Mark on his skin. Severus did not want to enact the rage of his youth that drove him to the Dark Lord’s arms in the first place. He was caught with the brand on his arm either way. What did Severus want anyone? Did Lotus’ words have any truth to them?

The world seemed to hold its breath and yet it buzzed like bees with the whispers of conjectures and theories. Severus wanted to know with every fiber of being if what Lotus said was true. It was hard to imagine a fourteen-year-old girl exposing Dumbledore’s wrong doing’s. Yet as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement made an announcement of an investigation followed by Dumbledore’s swift removal as Chief Warlock over the Wizengamot due to the complications, Severus felt his world crumble as his doubts piled up. He managed to get several bottles of chwisgi and drown himself in them as he waited. Ogden’s finest firewhiskey just would not do.

It was on a Saturday night when the Dark Mark began to insistently burn on his arm. Severus leaned against the wall, centering himself, and occluding his mind. It would not do to expose the inner sanctuary of his mind to the Dark Lord. Severus left the school through the floo to his home. He followed the pull of the Dark Mark and found himself at Malfoy Manor.

‘Of course the Dark Lord would be here,’ Severus thought. Severus entered the manor and followed the tug.

“Hello Severus,” Lucius greeted.

“Lucius,” Severus greeted shortly.

“Our Lord is back in full strength.” Lucius' expression is completely smug.

“Has Our Lord called for the others?”

“He has summoned a few of his faithful though I do not know his plans,” Lucius admitted. Lucius guided Severus through the manor and into smaller winged section of the manor. The two friends come to stop at dark wooded door.

“This is where I leave you Severus, good luck,” Lucius said. Severus nods at this and knocks.

“Enter Severus,” the Dark Lord’s cold voice calls forth. Severus entered the room and saw the Dark Lord sitting at the desk. The Dark Lord had his youthful appearance instead of his serpentine form that he held at the end of the war. Severus knelt before the Dark Lord.

“I almost expected you to not come Severus,” Voldemort said.

“I have always served you my lord. It was at your request that I became a double agent,” Severus answered.

“Indeed I did. I wondered if your loyalties have strayed in the years I have been gone. I did promise to spare Lily’s life, and yet I took it that Samhain night,” Voldemort said. 

“Lily never would have stepped aside for her child,” Severus said. He had known that but it had still hurt. 

“And now Lotus lie’s dead,” Voldemort said.

“Yes. It was her choice.”

“Lucius contact’s in the DMLE have revealed that Lotus has sent evidence to Amelia Bones that reveals what Lotus describes.in her letter. I wonder if that provides some comfort for you or if that helps reminds you of your loyalties.”

“What do you wish of me, my Lord?”

“Do not inform Dumbledore that I am back yet as I wish to gather my strength and allies back once more. Take it as a test of loyalty and should Dumbledore be informed that I am back I will be most displeased,” Voldemort said.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“I will not summon you doing the school year. Send a letter to Lucius if there is any information of importance for me about Dumbledore’s movement. We will let the wolves tear each other apart and do part of our work for ourselves. Go,” Voldemort dismissed. Severus left the room and Lucius followed him out

“What did He want Severus?”

“What He wants is what He wants. It is no good to talk about it Lucius. You would do well to remember that. I need to get back to Hogwarts,” Severus said. When Severus returns to his quarters he screams in rage and clears his desk. It is all too much, all this loss. He had lost the few people had had ever cared for. He saw it again, clear as day, Lotus’ victorious expression as she marched towards the dragon. Severus glanced over at the chwisgi. No, there could be no more alcohol in his future. It was not healthy. Severus sank to his knees. What was he supposed to do?


	6. Dumbledore Fallout - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape interacts with Voldemort and Dumbledore. A broken man still has his uses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break up the Dumbledore Fallout into different parts, there will be three parts. Hopefully, I will have all three done before Feb 7th.
> 
> The longest chapter to date....yay! Enjoy :) Next you'll get some Luna Lovegood & Hermione Granger goodness.
> 
> Huzzah for breaking 10k words for this story!! P.S. not sure if you guys would be interested but I did start a tumblr where I post up tidbits of updates and my inspo of stuff so...@cielknight if you are interested.

_“These are troubling times Severus,”_ Dumbledore told Severus. Severus wanted to sneer at Dumbledore. Lotus’ suicide letter has just been released only a week ago. Was there any truth to it? Severus and the wizarding world was reeling from it.

“What are your plans to deal with these charges?”

“My boy, surely you do not believe the words of a fourteen-year-old girl?”

“As the muggles say Albus, innocent until proven guilty. Lotus Potter is as much as a beloved figure as you are. You told the world that Lotus defeated the Dark Lord when you insist he is still out there and you only have yourself to blame. So, you tell me Albus, what are your plans to prove yourself innocent to the world at large? You will need to consider your words carefully, for if there is any truth to her accusations, any lies will backfire majorly upon you.”

A week later an article appeared in the Daily Prophet, an exclusive interview with Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

> **Wizarding World News**
> 
> Challenges of Child Protection Laws  
> By Adda Ravens
> 
> In light of Lotus Potter suicide, there has been a challenge issued to the various magical governments to go over their laws in how to protect children from being abused. There is insistence from those who claim they have a long magical history that those who are born of no-majs are usually the most at risk. Is this really the truth?

* * *

_Severus Snape sat across_ from Amelia Bones. The steaming tea sat untouched between the two of them as they stared at each other. Amelia sighed before grabbing the tea cup and taking a sip.

“I am not here to crucify you for your history you know,” Amelia said glancing down and over at his left arm before back at his face. Severus’ eyes narrowed at Amelia. “We are interviewing all the teachers about Lotus and about Albus Dumbledore. Though our concerns are more towards the accusations leveled against Albus Dumbledore and if there are anymore that could have been swept under the rung.”

“Now since you were a student of Slytherin and now as currently Head of the House of Slytherin, can you tell me how Dumbledore has favored Gryffindor over Slytherin students?” Severus was interviewed several times over the new few days but the questions never related towards Lotus at all until the final day.

“If it brings you any comfort Severus, what Lotus wrote is true. Dumbledore was negligent. Her letter did not even being to accurately describe the horror of her childhood under her Uncle’s reign. Do not blame yourself for missing the signs,” Amelia said. She paused and then continued. “We have contacted a few Squib psychologists who have been helping us to analyze what we know of Lotus and for all appearances she is well-adjusted, to adjusted. But we cannot just resurrect Lotus to get the answers we want, so we will just have to make due. Take comfort in the fact that she is beyond the manipulations of others now.”

Severus did not take comfort from what Amelia said. He could only feel accusatory green eyes. He had loved Lily and if he had not been a full, Lotus could have been his. The burial was finally this weekend Lotus Potter had demanded that she be buried by her parents and no where else. She had been smart enough to hire a solicitor to ensure that her will be ensured as others did try to interfere. Severus walked out quietly and Lucius intercepted him.

“I see you have been interviewed by Amelia Bones, do you think the charges against Dumbledore will stick?”

“I hope so but there is a pile of evidence,” Severus said.

“But…”

“Dumbledore is a well-respected figure.”

“Yes, there is that. I did not approach you for this conversation. One of many contacts whispered into my ear that Sirius Black had a daughter, and she is here in England to claim her father’s estate. One of my contacts heard her in Gringotts. I have them for searching for information upon her,” Lucius said.

“What? Sirius Black has a daughter?” Severus’ voice is hoarse at the thought of Sirius Black spawning a child.

“I would not worry about it. I will see you at the funeral on Saturday,” Lucius said as they arrived at the floo. Severus Snape returned first to Hogsmeade letting the walk from the village to the castle to cool the persistent memories.

‘She is beyond the manipulation of others...no, her memory is alive,’ Severus could not help but think.

The funeral happened on a cold, windy December day. The graveyard was crowded with Ministry officials, Hogwarts staff, politicians, and students. Severus wondered at how the Ministry was handling the logistics of keeping the muggles from noticing this gathering. None of them cared for Lotus, this was just like any Gala. Anyone who was anyone would use this event to socially climb and express how heartbreaking Lotus Potter was.

Six Aurors came baring the closed black casket. The chattering crowd hushed. Runes and wards danced along the sides that none may disturb Lotus’ body. A sweet voice rose over the wind.

“Round Cuilin’s peak the mist is sailing,” the voice sang out. Severus glanced around and saw it was Lovegood singing. Her hand was clenching onto Granger’s tightly.

“The banshee croons her note of calling but my blue e’een wi’ sorrow are streaming,” Luna continued to sing the Scottish lament. Her voice continued until the Aurors delivered the casket right next to the dug grave.

“We are gathered today to remember the life of Lotus Potter that was all to brief,” began Amelia Bones. The words droned on like bees in Severus ears as his heart painfully squeezed. His eyes darted through the crowd, and he was caught by seeing a young-looking Dark Lord in the crowd. There was no incident at the funeral other than the notable incident of Dumbledore’s absence. But no one had wanted him there, least of all Severus himself. Severus had doubted he could have stopped himself from cursing Dumbledore if the older man had showed up at the funeral. Severus chooses not to longer but promises he will come back another time when he can have the privacy to mourn.

* * *

> **Daily Prophet**
> 
> Dumbledore’s Power Crumbles!  
> By Rita Skeeter
> 
> The Board of Governors voted on Tuesday that until a resolution of the investigation against Dumbledore has happened he is to no longer be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Should the accusations against him by Lotus Potter prove to be false he shall return to his former position. Lucius Malfoy has been quoted saying…

* * *

_Dumbledore sat across_ from Severus looking aged with a grave expression. Severus sat there with his mind occluded keeping his emotions divorced from his logic. Now was not the time to react like an emotionally charged teenager.

“I told you to be careful Albus,” Severus said.

“Can you forgive an old man his folly?”

“Yes, of course,” Severus said. He needed to stay in Dumbledore’s graces for the Dark Lord.

“Good, for I will need your help as I will probably be going to Azkaban in the end. Even if I chose to escape I will be a hunted man and not able to freely move,” Dumbledore said.

“What are you plotting now?”

“Voldemort,” Dumbledore began and Severus flinched at the name, “made himself immortal be creating a horcrux. I believe he created multiple of them.”

“A horcrux?”

“They are part of the darkest of soul magics,” Dumbledore began to explain. Neither cared for the Yule Ball that was going on in the Great Hall. Dumbledore would not be welcome and Severus, well, he was not one such social events.

* * *

> **Witch Weekly**
> 
> Triwizard Yule Ball  
> By Hestia Blackburn
> 
> Despite Lotus Potter’s funeral two weeks before the traditional Yule Ball of the tournament, the ball still went on. There was a note of somberness to it but the glitter and glamour of the night quickly overcame it. Fleur Delacour, the Champion of Beaxbatons was spotted wearing...

* * *

_Voldemort sat behind_ the desk looking over at the articles to have come out. The ICW has removed Dumbledore from its ranks. It was a delicious victory as Dumbledore’s power continued to crumble. The knock on the door interrupted the delightful feeling.

“Come in Severus,” Voldemort said. Severus entered and kneeled.

“My lord,” Severus said.

“Has Dumbledore informed you of any plans?”

“He has...said you have created a horcrux, multiple in fact,” Severus said. Voldemort’s power darkened and several glasses in the room burst.

“What,” Voldemort hissed, “has he told you?”

“Not much my lord, except that he must destroy them before he winds up in Azkaban for his crimes.”

“Leave me now, but come to me right away with any changes of his plans,” Voldemort commanded.

“Yes, my lord.” Severus rushed out of the room as Voldemort’s power lashed out in silent rage. Voldemort disappeared to go seek out each horcrux. The cup he could not access without Bellatrix and it was too soon to break into Gringotts or into Azkaban. First, the diary.

“Lucius...that diary better be safe…”

The diary was not safe. Lucius had given it away to Ginny Weasley who had died. She had died, it was out of his control. His horcrux was alive, out there, somewhere in the world. Voldemort snarled out at this setback and had would punish Lucius later for his transgression later.

Voldemort appeared in the dark of night to the Gaunt shack. He couldn’t help but sneer at the hovel that had belonged to his bloodline. Slytherin’s noble bloodline had fallen so low. He had vowed long ago to bring it to glory. The protections still stood and it eased the worry that had been making his heart race. Voldemort dismantled them one by one.

Voldemort lifted the rotting board where he had this most precious object in his youth. A manic grin of relief came upon his race at the sight of the ring that held the whisper of his soul. He caressed it in a manner that if Lotus was here, she could have joked he was a Gollum incarnate. That was if they were friendly or if they had even met. Voldemort transfigured a spoon left behind into a similar looking ring and placed it back into the box and then slipped it back into place. He put the curses back into place and the protections one by one. If Dumbledore came looking, he was in for a nasty surprise. Voldemort prayed he would and then he Apparated away.

First he had to locate a muggle. Yes, a tramp would do, one that would not be missed. Voldemort took the muggle and came to the seaside cave. As the muggle lay on the ground Voldemort discovered that Regulus Black had betrayed him and the Locket was missing. This was worse. The Diary, was alive, breathing, capable of far more than the locket. Voldemort turned his wand and tortured the muggle for a bit, relieving himself of his stress. There was such loathing in his being.

Voldemort would go for the diadem, and then he would work on figuring out a spell to locate his wayward horcrux. He also would discuss with Lucius about getting access to the Black properties. Narcissa and Draco both were Black’s by blood. Surely they would have access?

* * *

Severus approached the Potters grave. It was quiet except for the crinkling of leaves underneath his feet. He did a double take as once again he saw a young looking Dark Lord chatting animatedly with a girl who reminded him of the Black family. Was that Sirius Black’s daughter? Where his hair had been black hers was a white and a pale blonde, but they were both were the same ringlet curls. They had the same aristocratic features but her eyes were a bright pale gray. Severus hated them, hated that face that reminded him of his tormentor. This Black was alive and Lotus was dead. He hated her in that moment.

They both paused looked up at him. Anger arose in his heart at the fact that Sirius Black’s daughter was here of all places. What right did she have to be here? The Dark Lord grabbed a hold of her long sleeve and said something to her. The girl tilted her head for a moment and then nodded. They Apparated away left Severus alone. It left Severus disturbed wavering between anger and sorrow.

There were fresh flowers on the Potters graves as well as several candles lit up. Severus laid the bouquets of lilies and carnations on both graves and the lotus on Lotus’ grave. His fingers gently traced over the words on the shared gravestone of James and Lily. In a different life, it could have been his and hers, but he had blown it up. Then again, in a different life, Lotus would have never been targeted by the Dark Lord.

“I am sorry I failed your daughter Lily.” Severus felt the burn of the Dark Mark and sighed. He wanted the peace to mourn. Did he not just see the Dark Lord? What did the man want now? Severus Apparated away with the tug of the mark guiding him to the Dark Lord. He found himself back at Malfoy manor with the Black girl not in sight.

“Severus, how timely of you,” Voldemort said as Severus came to kneel before the Dark Lord.

“I live to serve my lord,” Severus said.

“I need to retrieve an object from Hogwarts that I hid there for safe keeping. I just need a bit of blood for the polyjuice potion,” Voldemort said. Of course the Dark Lord would make him bleed! He simply could not simply pluck a hair from his head!

“Of course my lord,” Severus said.

“Stand and offer your hand Severus,” Voldemort said. Severus stood up and offered his hand and Voldemort uncorked the potion. He slashed against Severus’ hand and the blood dripped into the potion. Voldemort smiled wickedly as he swirled it around and it changed into the proper color.

“I will be back soon,” Voldemort said. He swallowed the potion. The transformation was quick and Voldemort was stepping through the floo as soon was it was done. Severus stood there before the foyer nervous. Voldemort stepped back through before the hour was up with a glittering diadem.

“You are dismissed Severus,” Voldemort said.

“Thank you, my lord,” Severus said. Severus was curious but even he knew it was better to not ask questions sometimes. This was one of those times. Severus decided he would meet with Lucius for a drink.

* * *

> **Witch Weekly**
> 
> A New Black?  
> By Heather Parkinson
> 
> There have been glimpses of a young elegant lady around Gringotts, Diagon Alley, and the Ministry of Magic. Little has been garnered other than a few photos and brief conversations. Sources gathered from internally at the Ministry of Magic have pointed that this scion of the House of Black is Heiress Lighting Aurora Black. She is the daughter of the deceased infamous Sirius Black.

* * *

_Severus quickly scribbled_ a letter off to Lucius. There was a curse on Dumbledore’s hand that held the signature of the Dark Lord’s handiwork. Dumbledore would be dead within a year. Even if Dumbledore would go to Azkaban he would not rot for the years to come. It made the rage in Severus’ heart bubble over and for the first time in a long time he wanted a Death Eater raid. He wanted to hurt someone so bad. He was a broken and twisted man.

What had the wizarding world come to? It had been twisted and caught between two power hungry madmen, Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Severus Snape cursed them both in his heart. Dumbledore would be dead but would seeking revenge against Dark Lord be even possible? How many of those things had the Dark Lord created?

Would Dumbledore even face trial before he was dead? The wheels of bureaucracy always turned so very slow. Severus wanted justice was Lotus and for Lily. Sure, the Dark Lord had killed Lily, and he was the reason that Lotus had grown up without a family but it was Dumbledore’s fault too. Dumbledore who had conveniently held an interview at the Hog’s Head. Dumbledore who had never told the Longbottom’s or the Potter’s about the prophecy or that they were being hunted until it was almost too late. The Potter’s had trusted the wrong man whether it was Pettigrew or Black but it was still there.

Severus could not stand to stay in Hogwarts any longer and found in a daze found himself standing before the graves of the Potters. He closed his eyes and could feel the gaze of green eyes, one belonging to an adult’s and one to a child’s. He opened them again, and he could almost imagine seeing the Potter’s before him. What would they say to him? What would he say to them?

“I don’t think they would want you to languish in grief you know,” a young girlish voice told him. Severus turned around and what he assumed was the Black girl.

“How dare you…!” Severus cursed the presence of the girl for interrupting his misery.

“My father is buried here to you know,” the girl said. “I am Lightning, you can call me Light.”

Then Lightning laughed at some private joke and pointed at a grave where there were fresh flowers in a pot. She stuffed her hands back into her black leather jacket. There was a slight trace of madness in those gray eyes and the way her lips quirked. Oh yes, this girl was a member of the Black family. Severus had seen it there, in Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius, and Regulus.

“I am sure my grandmother is turning over in her grave over me being a half-blood. Her portrait loves to scream at me whenever I go visit the townhouse.” Lightning scuffs her foot against the dirt and leaves of the graveyard and shrugs. “But the people you visit, I don’t think they would want you to wither away in grief. I think you should see a Mind Healer, but I’ll leave you now.”

“Wait, why are you here?” Severus finally asked.

“For revenge, same as you.” Lightning’s expression darkened for a moment, and she exhaled. The moonlight glinting against her pale hair. “Sirius Black rotted in prison without trial. There was no evidence against him and instead of checking his wands for spells cast they broke it. This mishandled evidence. There is a deep rot in our society. Don’t you smell it? Don’t you see it? Perhaps you should see about claiming your heritage and making your mark.”

Lightning Apparated away silently leaving Severus standing in the cold moonlit graveyard. He glanced back at the graves. He traced the names and the quotes reverently. Severus would always love Lily but there was one point that the Black girl was right. He needed to stop wasting away. Time had frozen for him and it was already March. Always was the silent promise that had carried through his childhood to her lifeless body was buried in the cold frozen ground. He may be broken man, but broken men still had their uses after all.

* * *

> **Daily Prophet**
> 
> The Trial of the Century Begins!  
> By Marcus Dankworth
> 
> This is no April Fool’s joke ladies and gentlemen. Albus Dumbledore was summoned to stand trial for the first of charges levied against him by Lotus Potter as trustee of the House of Potter. The Wizengamot has cleared their schedule for the month of April for this high-profile trial.

* * *

_“So it finally begins,”_ McGonagall said with a sigh as she looked over the article. Severus took a sip of his tea as he glanced over the same newspaper.

“You just did not want to believe that what Ms. Potter said was the truth Minerva,” Septima Vector said.

“Why I-”

“Face it Minerva,” Severus said with a sigh. “Almost everyone is biased against Slytherins and the rivalry between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin has gone on since the Founders Days. It has never reached the critical level as it has since Albus took over Hogwarts or since the Death Eater’s political movement.”

“Well they certainly didn’t help themselves,” McGonagall said. There was a stiff silence at the staff table as the staff glanced at each other in uncomfortable silence.

“Everything has its context Minerva,” Charity Burbage. “Even in Muggle history, the struggles of the people change due to the political landscape of it’s time. This is not to excuse the atrocities that people commit but people flock to a leader for a reason.”

Once again there was silence at this comment. Yes, there were reasons why people had flocked to the Dark Lord. Severus own mother had supported the Dark Lord and had often spoken of The Dark Lord, in awe of the Lord’s desires to change the wizarding world. It reminded Severus of the conversation in the graveyard if he could even call it a conversation.

‘There is a deep rot in our society. Don’t you smell it? Don’t you see it?’ Lightning’s words echoed in his head. Of course, a Black would side with the Dark Lord. What Black hadn’t? Well, except for Sirius who was the strange anomaly to his family. The Dark Lord had gone off his rails towards the end of the war. He seemed saner now, less torture happy and quite content to be patient and plan. Had the Dark Lord returned to his old values? Severus had not bothered to question this as he was only too happy to keep his head firmly on his body.

Severus left Hogwarts went over to Malfoy Manor that night to sit with Lucius in his study. The white and gold was gaudy as ever. His friend’s arrogant and prideful attitude danced with victory.

“You look pleased Lucius,” Severus said as Lucius poured them both glasses of firewhisky.

“Oh believe I am. There is no way that Albus Dumbledore is getting out of these charges. The only reason why this trial was held off for so long was because his supporters.” Lucius grin was infectious and Severus found himself grinning.

“This is a relief. Our Lord must be pleased.”

“Indeed He is. After this trial will be one that you will not believe me, for even I struggle to believe it and I am on the Board of Governors!”

“This is about Hogwarts I take it,” Severus said.

“Yes. Dumbledore has long blocked many of our attempts to introduce new classes and has cut off many of the older classes. It certainly has not helped that our population has declined,” Lucius said. Severus inclined his head in acknowledgment. Two wars had spilled too much blood and their community was running dry with their low birth rate at a record high.

“Dumbledore has mismanaged the funds at Hogwarts, pocketing some of it and using some for other purposes not for the school,” Lucius said.

“What?” Severus let out a strangled sound.

“Exactly! We could have teaching assistants for classes such as for potions let alone new brooms for the first years to fly around,” Lucius said. “Hogwarts itself is beginning to fall behind Drumstang, Beaxbatons, and many other schools abroad education wise. Reform is needed if we wish to keep up with the international standards.”

“Do you think it is more than just Dumbledore though?”

“Why do you say that?” Lucius asked curiously.

Lightning’s words echoed in Severus’ head. ‘There is a deep rot in our society. Don’t you smell it? Don’t you see it?’

“I met someone who suggested there was a deep rot in our society though they did not go in deep detail. They suggested I go and claim my heritage,” Severus said.

“I have been telling you should go for the Prince Lordship for years. As for the rot, perhaps? Who knows what this person knows about Dumbledore? Fudge gets along with whoever lines his pockets,” Lucius said with a shrug. “Who was this person?”

“Lightning Black.”

“Lightning Black...hm? She has not made any waves other than going through the Black estate. I would not concern myself with her yet. She is only a girl Severus,” Lucius said dismissively. Severus wondered if Lucius was aware that Lightning and the Dark Lord had been seen together. Were they plotting together? Severus sighed and took a sip of the firewhisky. It was not like he could question his Lord’s plans, not without being cursed for his efforts.

“When will the trial about Hogwarts begin?”

“Well that has become debatable. The Wizengamot has cleared the schedule for this issue, and we will take a short recess to go over any legal issues that need handling during that short time. In light of discovering the abuse, it has discovered the Dumbledore has harmed other students before as well as manipulated some of the Hogwarts staff. Madame Pomfrey for example had Memory Charms often used on her to ignore the abuse she found. He also did the same for some Muggles. There will be a short trial over these illegal charms.”

“It is hard to imagine,” Severus said.

“It centers around Lotus Potter. I believe Dumbledore had plans for her but what plans…” Severus could not help but think of the prophecy he once heard, a prophecy that sent the Dark Lord after the Potters.

“Yet he mismanaged Hogwarts,” Severus said.

“Probably to direct the way in which the youth would be taught,” Lucius said glancing at the books that lined the walls. “I doubt he would admit to such ideas or if he did he would probably insist that it was for the greater good and that he had no desire to see history repeat itself.”

Severus sighed staring at the brown liquid in the glass, “Lucius, I think we are only seeing the drop in the bucket.”


	7. DF Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna & Hermione Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not as much Dumbledore relatedness in this chapter. It's really the focus of next chapter which is kind of what I am starting to work on. Think of this as more as an...interlude? I guess? Yes, not really? Either way, I hope you enjoy. It's a chapter meant to show that Lotus was not friendless and stuff.
> 
> Also, IDK, the fic has run away from me. This meant to be short (Lotus dies, Dumbledore faces hell, Voldemort wins), but then they (the characters) said "I'm not done, I'm not done, I'm not done." This is a nightmare, a bloody nightmare. So yeah, next chapter is Dumbledore scenes, lots of Dumbledore scenes that is not related towards articles and....LIGHTNING. Dun dun dun. So um, let me know what you think? Heave ho, onwards to DF Part 3...

Luna sat in the makeshift office that had been commandeered by the Ministry. Across from her sat Amelia Bones who was not in Auror robes. Luna fiddled with her necklace and Amelia offered her a small smile.

“I am sorry that we are meeting under such circumstances Ms. Lovegood,” Amelia said. “I am Head Auror Bones, but you may call me Ms. Bones.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bones,” Luna greeted.

“I have already interviewed your fellow friend Hermione Granger but I would like ask you questions as well to see where your answers may differ. Two people may know the same person, but they may perceive someone differently you see,” Ms. Bones said.

“Yes, some people are greatly infested with wrackspurts,” Luna said. Ms. Bones stared at Luna for a moment across the desk.

“Alright then,” Ms. Bones said once she gathered herself. “When did you first meet Lotus Potter?”

“Oh, we did meet, she found me you see. The nargles had just stolen my shoes in October during my first year,” Luna began. Lotus did not tolerate bullying and to this day Luna did not know what Lotus had done that had made the Ravenclaws leave her alone. They still called Luna names, but they never touched her stole her shoes or hurt her anymore. The questions and answers danced around the years and finally led up to the tournament.

“Were you aware that Lotus Potter was going to commit suicide?”

“Yes and no,” Luna admitted. “I did not know until the day of the First Task where she gave me the tasks that she wanted to ensure that I followed. If the Daily Prophet did not print her letter, she wanted me to have Daddy print her letter in the Quibbler. She wanted me to make sure that your office get all the evidence she had gathered. I mean, Lotus hired a solicitor but if they had failed her, she was not taking any chances.”

“Did you not to think to go to an adult?”

“Lotus is stubborn Ms. Bones. I have known her for these three years. You cannot change her mind once it is made up. Tell me, who would have believed me? Do you not see the way the school hardly cared that she has died? The world goes on but Hermione and I mourn her freely. Maybe some of the Slytherins might actually care but can’t show it for some reason but nobody seems to believe that Professor Dumbledore did any of those bad things! I have seen the bruises and counted Lotus’ ribs! There is something sick in this school Ms. Bones! You figure it out!” Luna breathed harshly against the anger fluttered in her ribs. Ms. Bones stared back at her and nodded.

“This was the reason for the interview. I believe you Ms. Lovegood. We have been going over the evidence and justice will be done,” Ms. Bones said. There was a promise in her eyes and her voice that made Luna believe.

“Thank you,” Luna said. “Can I go?”

“You may.” Luna walked away from the interview feeling distraught. She exited the castle needing to feel the cold to work through her thoughts. The reality seemed so here and yet so far. Lotus was gone and the burning promise that the world would change...where would that be now? Luna could not help but think of the big dreams and desires that Lotus had whispered to Luna.

“Luna?” Luna glanced over and spotted Draco.

“Hey Draco,” Luna said.

“I heard from a fellow snake that you looked most distraught. I am not going to let my favorite cousin be upset all by their lonesome,” Draco said.

“I am your only cousin - now,” Luna said.

“Yes, well now,” Draco said. “Now what has you wilting?”

“I had an interview with Head Auror Bones today. I was just reminded at the end how much Lotus had wanted to make a difference. She had big dreams. Did she ever a chance?” Draco swung an arm around Luna’s shoulders as they walked around the lake together. Draco makes a noise of affirmation. He casts a privacy charm and then a warming charm around them as they walk.

“Lotus would say that a lot. I think she saw more and understood more than she ever let on. There was fear at first that she would be a puppet, but she proved to be an apt student who wanted to embrace her heritage. It was a heritage that she was denied. I did not know she was abused by those...muggles.”

“She was quiet about it even with me. I know she never spoke about it with Hermione.”

“I cannot believe she was friends with that mudblood,” Draco sneered. Luna pinched Draco’s cheek.

“That girl is my friend, and she is incredibly intelligent,” Luna defended. “Lotus and I began to teaching her the olde ways last year. We were going to continue this year.”

“A mudblood wanting to learn to actually learn her heritage?” Luna pinched Draco again.

“Stop that!”

“Don’t call her that. Call her Hermione!”

“Fine, fine. Hermione.”

“Yes, she does. She is quite fascinated. We celebrated Samhain this year together,” Luna said quietly.

“That is why Lotus did not join us this year.”

“That and wanting to be alone after her name came out of the Goblet of Fire.”

“I get that. You know Luna, I don’t think Lotus is really dead. I bet she is out there somewhere having a good laugh at us. I may have seen her walk right into that dragonfire but I do not believe for one moment that she is dead,” Draco said. “She simply wouldn’t give up her plans to change the world that easily.”

“Well, don’t you think using her death is a powerful means in and of itself?”

“Luna, let me know if those bullies start bothering you know. Lotus told me about them and yes, she gave me their names. I will not have my cousin bullied,” Draco said. Luna rolled her eyes at that and shoved Draco. “Luna, don’t respect me! I will tell my Father about this!”

“Sure, you tell Uncle about this! I am sure he will give me some kind of gift,” Luna said with a laugh. Draco chased Luna back towards the Hogwarts doors.

“Do you feel better now Luna?”

“A little bit,” Luna said.

“If you need me, come find me, little moon,” Draco said.

“See you around, little dragon,” Luna said, and they parted ways. November, brown and brittle quickly froze and became a barren December. Lotus Potter’s funeral had been planned and the logistics had been worked out. The cold gray day felt surreal and dream like as Luna sang the lament she had chosen for Lotus. Truthfully no song was good enough for her friend. They did not do her short life justice.

Luna Lovegood stood next to Hermione Granger as the crowd moved about them. Their hands clasped tightly together as they stood next to Professor Flitwick. They had wanted to linger, too have a moment a private of time when it was just them and Lotus grave. Tears leaked down Hermione’s cheeks, and they felt so bitterly cold.

“Come on Hermione, let’s go. I am sure we can come back another day,” Luna whispered in her ear. Hermione sobbed as Luna tugged her away through the crowds.

“Death is not the end Hermione, we’ll meet in the Summerlands one day,” Luna whispered in Hermione’s ear. Hermione is in a daze all the way back to Gryffindor tower. She never got along well with her fellow Gryffindors. She was too studious, too know-it-all and overbearing especially at first. Lotus had helped her understood how to endear herself but there was always this gap between Hermione and them. She had regretted arguing with the hat into placing her into Gryffindor. If she had gone into Ravenclaw she could have been in the same house as Luna.

“I’ll see you in the morning Hermione,” Luna whispered.

“See you Luna,” Hermione whispered before saying the password and stepping through. Luna walked back with Flitwick.

“How are you holding up Ms. Lovegood?”

“I am as well as I should be. One day we shall meet again if we are so blessed in the Summerlands,” Luna said.

“I hope so as well,” Flitwick said. Luna ignored the other students and readied herself for bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off and dreamed of flowers that screamed into the night and bled a river of blood. She woke up gasping for breath.

The days blended into each other was the dreams evolved. Classes continued on as the Yule Ball approached and life just to go on as Luna and Hermione hid in the stacks of the library. There was no appeal to the supposed glamorous event for either of them. The break of the tedium came in the form of Dumbledore’s removal as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall became Headmistress and Professor Vector had stepped in as Deputy Headmistress.

“What do you think of Professor Vector as Deputy Headmistress Luna?”

“I think it is a smart choice,” Luna said as she skimmed through the book on symbols. She flipped over to the next page and her eyes travelled down one page and then onto the net. Luna was trying to figure out the symbol that had been haunting her dreams. If all else failed she could send a letter to her Dad.

“It seems so strange to not have Professor Dumbledore here,” Hermione said. Luna looked up at Hermione.

“Is it? How often was he here? He did not teach a class after all,” Luna said. Hermione looked thoughtful at this. It was something Luna had been thinking about herself.

“You are right. He did not interact with us students much,” Hermione admitted. Luna offered Hermione a small smile at this. Luna continued to flip through the book. She wondered if she could listen to what the flowers were screaming in her dream. Would it give a hint? But dreams were much harder to seize control over.

Luna drifted off to sleep that night and the dream shifted. A blood-red moon sat upon the horizon of the darkened landscape. The flowers bled a river of blood and a crow circled above crying out, “Did the children ever have a choice?”

Luna woke up abruptly and sat up clutched at her chest. Her hands trembled as she fumbled for her journal. Luna twisted the crystal design and it lit up. The soft light illuminated the curtains and chased away the most nightmarish qualities of the dream. The details of the crow itself had made the dream felt more material than metaphysical. Luna thought if she could have reached out and touched the feathers she could feel the softness. She scratched away at the journal with a muggle pen, her writing maniac and rushed.

“Did the children ever have a choice?” Luna whispered quietly in the dorm room. She wondered what meaning did it mean. What did the crow symbolized? Who of the Old Ones was speaking? Or was it merely just a nightmare from the trauma of loss? Luna ran her hand through her hair and huffed. She tucked her journal away, turned off the light, and laid back down. Luna wished her mom was still around. She could really use her right now. Maybe she would just take a break and think of other things.

* * *

Hermione navigated through the stacks of the books. Previous Headmasters and purebloods had donated book after book to make sure that Hogwarts had climbed to the top of schools throughout Europe. It had instilled Hermione with a sense of pride that this was part of her heritage as someone of British descent.

Now Beauxbatons had 2,000 fewer titles than Hogwarts. Of course, not every title was in English and some of these books were in the restricted section. Hermione wondered what was the point of having a library that only students had access too? She had never seen an adult come here to seek a title. Shouldn’t a library be open to all? Hermionie could only imagine the way the purebloods would sneer at her and say she had ideas beyond her ‘mudblood status.’

‘I wish Lotus was here,’ Hermione thought. Lotus had burned to change the world, their world. Hermione finally found Luna in the nook towards the very back of the library. It had great lighting and was tucked into a corner that had hidden the three friends from the world. They could study and be at peace. There were no purebloods to sneer at them or oggle at the friendship and no bullies either. It was three outcasts against the world and now there were two.

“What are you doing Luna?” Hermione asked Luna. Luna had a copy of the Daily Prophet before her, and she was trimming an article out of it. There was a large open book and on one page was an article that had Dumbledore standing before a court.

“Oh I am cutting out an article,” Luna said as if it was the most obvious activity in the world. It was but Hermione wanted to know why. Hermione took a seat next to Luna.

“I can see that, but what for?”

“I am going to make an offering to the Elysrai Phanositor to guard Lotus’ grave,” Luna said.

“Elysrai Phanositor? A bunch of articles stuck into a book?”

“Yes, so they may ensure that Lotus knows the injustice she has suffered had been put to rest,” Luna said. Hermione nodded not knowing what else to say.

“Sure,” Hermione agreed knowing better to argue against the imaginary creatures Luna insisted were real.

“I know you miss her, I do too,” Luna said. Luna lined up the article and using a sticking charm to make it stick. Hermione glanced over the headline: Dumbledore Faces Inquiry Into Mismanagement Over Hogwarts Scholarship Funds.

“This is not about Lotus,” Hermione complimented. Her voice wilted. Luna looked over and gave her friend a small smile. Her eyes were soft and full of sympathy. Luna and Lotus had known how Hermione had worshiped the ground Dumbledore had walked on.

“No, but I think the Elysrai Phanositor would tell Lotus. Lotus would probably tell you is, ‘I told you so.’ Don’t you think?”

“I suppose so. Are the Summerlands real?”

“Do you remember the magic of Samhain? The magic of Yule and Imblog?” Luna answered with a question. Luna started to hum and cut out another article. Hermione glanced over and saw an interesting article from the Wizarding Worlds News about the International Confederation of Wizards looking at their muggle counterparts. Hermione picked up and scanned it. It contained quotes from wizards and witches who advocated for using muggles laws and others who abhorred the idea. Hermione could sense the hidden insults that dripped even if the writer and politicians were not so graceless to use slurs.

Hermione placed the newspaper down and left Luna in the corner. She wondered the bookcases and her fingers trailed down the spines. Books were almost the same here in either world. They had words and photos and some were there to really inform you but some, they misinformed you. Lotus had once said that history was a set of lies agreed upon but Hermione had disagreed.

Then again, Lotus said many things that Hermione had disagreed with, especially over the past year. But now with Hermione doubting if Professor Dumbledore as truly a good man, she wondered if some of what Lotus said was right. Was Lotus using her life like a painting to paint the lies the wizarding world loved to cover up? Or at least the Professor had?

The passage of time had allowed Hermione the time to grieve and to think. Even as her fingers trailed the spines of the books she came to stop in the section that was history. Professor Binns did not teach them history at least, not the way it should be taught. The Goblin Wars were important because the Goblins handled their money and it was an uneasy truce. History repeated itself again and again. Her fingers stopped on the spine of Dark Leaders Through the Centuries.

“History is always full of Dark Lords and Ladies Hermione,” Lotus had said. It was a warm a night on top of the Astronomy Tower.

“Why are you even mentioning this?”

“I was looking at the stars and thinking about the countless wars and leaders that have risen and fallen. Dark Lords and Ladies are like that too. They rise and fall. How do you make them stop from rising then?” Lotus’ eyes had been bright in the moonlight.

“Um, make sure they don’t learn Dark Magic?” Lotus bursts into laughter at this.

“That would never work and you would know it. So, you go to the common people and you remove it all but you never got it from the criminals. If they really wanted it well, it will not stop them because they will find a way. Do you know what all the Dark Lords and Ladies have in common?”

“What?”

“They stood against the government.”

“They what?” Lotus snorts at Hermione’s disbelief.

“Some Dark Lords were insane and others were like mad scientists or conspiracy theorists,” Lotus giggled. “Ysane the Foul was a Dark Lady who masqueraded as a man who wanted a seat on the Wizard’s Council but back the 1200s we had gone backwards in women’s rights. Ulger was a Dark Lord however who just wanted to raise the dead and have a territory to rule and not have to listen to the Wizard’s Council in the 1300s. This was before the Statue of Secrecy but it still risked the lives of witches and wizards. The Dark Lord Henry arose in 1640 in direct response to the ban of magical creatures unable to use wands. A lesser known figure was the Italian Dark Lady, Clarissa from 1841 who believed that these small gray beings inhabited the world leaders. She successful assassinated two politicians before she was caught.”

“Did Clarissa even a following?”

“Not much of a one,” Lotus said and laughed. “Challenging the existing state of affairs gets you a target circle on your back. The established families of purebloods stand up top, and they keep the power and money in the same circles. How can our world change? It needs to change. Look at the way the muggle world had rapidly developed and the wizarding world has fallen behind.”

“I feel like you are talking about way to many things Lotus,” Hermione said.

“Yeah...Yeah, I am. I have big dreams Hermione. I am scared that I’ll be demonized and labeled a Dark Lady,” Lotus said.

“Lotus, anyone who knows you would never say that!” Lotus’ smile is bitter.

“Did you not hear Ron the other day? Oh be careful, Potter just might hex you. Slimy snake,” Lotus hisses. The amusement is gone and is replaced by a dark look. It almost looks unnatural on Lotus’ face.

“Ever since I got sorted into Slytherin I have heard the whispers. On how I must be the next Dark Lady simply because I defeated the Dark Lord. Let’s ignore the fact that whole event happened when I was still in a diaper and probably had only just barely managed to say my first word,” Lotus said with a sigh.

“I am a slimy snake because I am a Slytherin. They deem a whole house irredeemable and never mind that Death Eaters came from all the Hogwarts houses. Did you know Hermione that called some of my classmates Death Eater juniors?” Lotus kicked the stone wall in a clear sign of frustration. “I don’t even know where I am going with this anymore. I just wonder, do any of us have a choice? Are we stuck in the wheels of destiny that grind us down?”

“I think you will accomplish great things Lotus. You’ll see. First we have to graduate and I will do my best as well! I want to be the Minister of Magic one day,” Hermione confessed. Lotus gave Hermione a bright smile and grabbed the invisibility cloak.

“Let’s get back, thanks for sitting out here with me,” Lotus said.

“What are friends for,” Hermione returned with an easy smile. Hermione had not missed the way the Lotus had looked back over the castle walls, mouthing the same question again.

Hermione’s fingers trembled at the memory and plucked a different book from the history section. Yes, a bit of light reading on the most the 13 Most Notable Witches of Great Britain sounded like a good book to her. It was always good to have source of inspirational figures to role model herself after all. The thought made Hermione pause, who did Lotus admire?

* * *

There were traditions that Hermione missed out being muggleborn and being at Hogwarts. Luna was not sure if Beauxbatons celebrated the olde ways. The maypole and picnic that Luna used to have with her family was one she dearly missed but as she led Hermione behind the school, Luna decided this wasn’t so bad. Hermione giggled and twirled about. The flower petals were soft and bright against her dark curls. Luna came to a stop three feet into the woods. There was already several trees that were decorated with ribbons.

“What do we do Luna?”

“You hang a ribbon for a wish or prayer,” Luna said placing the basket down. She hummed and picked up a purple ribbon. Hermione bit her lip and stood there for a moment. She grabbed a ribbon and tied it loosely. Luna made her wishes and watched as Hermione made a loose weave that stretched from once branch to another.

“Done?”

“Done!”

“Be brave Hermione,” Luna said and grabbed Hermione’s hand. They ran together with Luna in the lead. They arrived breathless on the outskirts of the group gathered. Hermione noticed they were the Slytherins that Lotus was most familiar with.

“Luna, I see you brought... Hermione,” Draco said. Hermione was stunned at the use of her name and not the slur. Her eyes darted over to Luna who was smiling at the boy who shared the same pale blonde hair. That was right, they were cousins, weren’t they?

“Lotus and I were teaching her the olde ways. I thought inviting her to a proper circle to experience the numinous would be proper,” Luna said. Luna’s hand tightened painfully so. “And I have brought mead.”

“Mudblood, you have been learning the olde ways. What do you think?” Hermione recognized the girl as Pansy Parkinson. Luna huffed quietly besides Hermione.

“I wish there was a class at Hogwarts. How much is left unsaid? And if it was not for Lotus or Luna, who would have ever taught me?” Hermione spoke truthfully remembering her promise to herself and thinking of Lotus.

“You know, Hermione has a point,” said a girl. Hermione was not sure of her name, but she knew the girl was in the same year as Lotus and them.

“They just throw it back at us anyway,” a boy said. Hermione thinks he must be Theodore Nott. She never paid as much attention to the Slytherins as she had now.

“Well I hope to keep learning and to participate in my heritage,” Hermione said.

“Well keep up that attitude and maybe we’ll teach you a bit more. Maybe, just maybe, I’ll learn your name,” Pansy said. Hermione promised herself that this was for her dream. This was for Lotus, and she wouldn’t let Lotus’ precious dream become fleeting. No, Lotus’ dream would be the coals for her own fire. Hermione would rub elbows with these Slytherins and no one would remember her for her blood status. They would remember her for the way she screamed back at the world. She was Hermione Jean Granger, and she was going to make the world shake beneath her feet with her brilliance.


	8. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I finally returned to work and I am exhausted. Happy Imbolc. Next chapter by the 14th. More Dumbledore. and finally Lightning enters the scene once more.

Lotus walks forward with determination in each step. It took Albus backwards to a different time. He doesn’t need to see her eyes or her face. In the years since Lotus had come to his school Albus hardly knew what to make of her as she was not the malleable pawn Albus could have used. The moment Lotus had gone into Slytherin it was a Dementor’s Kiss to his plans.

There had been no leading her to the Philosopher’s Stone. Albus had some hope when the Chamber of Secrets had opened but just like when Sirius Black had escaped Lotus had kept her head down. When the slip of paper came out of the Goblet of Fire that had Lotus Potter’s name on it, Albus saw his chance to shape how the world saw Lotus. Here was his chance to show a brilliant heroic young girl the wizarding world could fall behind in the war to come.

“What is she doing?” Albus silently questioned himself his eyes glued to Lotus’ confident steps. She had yet to cast a spell, to do anything! Albus could only watch in silent horror as his most important chess piece went up in flames. Once again this girl had flipped the chess board on him and had left him grasping at the pieces! He, Albus Dumbledore, been alive for over a century had his best plans ripped apart by a little chit!

“Albus? Albus?” Albus found himself struggling to answer. The world was drowning under the ocean of thoughts. What did this mean for the prophecy now? Voldemort was out there and he would arise once more. No, no, no. This was not the end! It could not be the end! He would have to look at Lotus’ body, the horcrux could not have gone away under dragonfire.

“Albus, get a hold of yourself,” Minerva’s voice and cold hand against his finally interrupted his mind. Minerva looked pale and heartbroken among the other faces.

“The children are being seen back to their dormitories while this tragedy is...” Minerva trails off and her lips tremble. Albus realizes that the death of Lotus would have far more consequences than he could comprehend at this moment. It could cost him the entire the game. Albus grinds his teeth. He needs to reign in his thoughts and focus one problem at a time.

“Thank you, Minerva,” Albus said and offered a sad grandfatherly smile. Minerva turned on her heel and left leaving Albus with his fellow Judges.

“What a tragedy, what a tragedy,” Bagman said wringing his hands looking nervous.

“Indeed, what a tragedy Dumbledore to lose such a young pupil in the youth of her life,” Karkaroff said with dark eyes glinting.

“I knew ze little girl should not compete,” Madame Maxime said. She dabbed her eyes. It was the same argument once more and it grated on Dumbledore’s nerves.

“Now lady and gentlemen we both know it was a magical binding contract and there was no escaping it,” Crouch Senior smiled bitterly at this.

“We should remember a young girl just lost her life,” Albus said, and he glances over at the arena. The dragon had already been taken away by the handlers. This situation had to be handled delicately. “Perhaps we should call the Aurors to investigate? Ms. Potter was a beloved figure and this is so unlike the brilliant student that I know she is.”

“I dislike what you are suggesting Dumbledore,” Karkaroff sneers.

“I ‘ave to agree with Karkaroff. Zat ‘oo would suspect foul play of us makes me most angry,” Maxime said.

“Dumbledore,” hisses Crouch. Ah, he is off his game.

“Now, now, let us not create an international incident. We want to encourage ties of cooperation between our communities,” Bagman interrupted.

“I do not mean to suggest foul play from our for foreign visitors. I know Ms. Potter to be a bright student and top of her year. This suicidal act of hers is out of character. I think it is worth investigating and time is ticking while we are pointing fingers,” Dumbledore said. He left the rest of what he wanted to say unsaid. Maxime was the easiest to placate but Karkaroff was...the man’s expression was hard, and then he nodded. The former Death Eater did not have a choice in the end.

“I will summon the Aurors,” Crouch said. “Albus, what do you wish to do...with the body?”

“Ms. Potter’s body will be secured in the medical wing,” Albus answered.

“Good, good. Bagman, make sure the scene stays secure,” Crouch orders.

“I will leave you two to your students. I hope that this tragedy does not damage the relationships between our Ministries and our schools just as have begun,” Albus looks to Maxime and Karkaroff before marching off in the direction of Hogwarts. The wheels of his turning. He needed to get access to Lotus personal effects and remove the invisibility cloak. Perhaps too there would be a hint of her plans? Yes, yes, that sounded like a plan.

Albus’ agitation reached new heights as the Potter’s Cloak of Invisibility was not located among Lotus Potter’s effects. There was no hidden messages in her school books or the many journals she kept. Albus could almost admire the brilliance that Lotus had though it scared him as it reminded him of Tom. There was no sign of any mental instability hidden here. Who would know Lotus’ mind? Her dorm mates? The Lovegood child?

“We’ll take it from here,” an Auror promised and Albus could only watch helpless as they gathered Lotus property. Plans had slipped from Albus’ fingers like grains of sand, what was he to do? His thoughts were like an hourglass and the grains were draining away.

“Tick, tick, tock,” a childish voice giggled. Albus jolted and glanced around the office. In rapid succession Albus cast several spells to check if there was anyone there. They came up negative. It had to be the stress but there could be no rest for the weary.

“We lost a precious soul today,” Albus told Fawkes who sang a short mournful song in response. He rubbed his temples feeling the weight of his thoughts as he tried to plan what to do next. Albus dare not misstep for his plans was already unraveling. Not everything was ruined, Albus concluded. He needed to keep his image up as Albus desired to go thought of in history like Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts.

* * *

Everything was being ruined. He was being questioned by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The opinion of the public was swinging around making complicated waves. Perhaps what Albus was not sure if it was worse was the fact that Alastor was missing. Albus could dearly use Alastor’s contacts with the Aurors. Shacklebolt and young Tonks did not have the same resources or skills. Now he was to be removed from Hogwarts. Albus had to make contingency plans. Perhaps Severus would be of the most useful one to send on the horcrux hunt if all else failed. Then again, perhaps the wizarding world should come crawling to him to defeat Voldemort.

Albus had time, but he would start working on Severus now. He stroked his beard as he waited for Severus and glanced around at the Headmaster’s office. It was strange for it to be so bare of his treasures. He had stayed for the Yule Ball, not that he would attend. The political climate was tumultuous and it still made him rage that a teen girl got the better of him.

Severus walked in with a face carefully blank. Albus pitied the poor man that was broken by the death of two females. Three, if Albus decided to count Severus’ mother that had been murdered by his muggle father. What a poor man, but so ripe for toeing the line as a soldier for the cause.

“Ah Severus, my boy, thank you for coming,” Albus said taking up his kindly visage. Too bad the poor spy did not know that he was caught on the web of Albus’ making. Come closer said the spider to the fly.

“What do you wish to speak of Albus?”

“I am being removed from Hogwarts as Headmaster as you know,” Albus said.

“I told you to be careful Albus,” Severus said.

“Can you forgive an old man his folly?”

“Yes, of course,” Severus said.

“Good, for I will need your help as I will probably be going to Azkaban in the end. Even if I chose to escape I will be a hunted man and not able to freely move,” Albus said, and he stroked his beard glancing at the portraits of the headmasters and headmistress of the past. He would probably not get one, at least not right now.

“What are you plotting now?”

“Voldemort,” Dumbledore began and Severus flinched at the use of the name, “made himself immortal by creating a horcrux. I believe he created multiple of them.”

“A horcrux?”

“They are part of the darkest of soul magics and the foulest,” Albus began to explain. Albus was not sure of how many there were. He had to get his hands on one. Perhaps a visit to Horace Slughorn after this would be most helpful.

* * *

Roaring in rage, glass shattered and Albus trashed his home. He stared at his hand that was blackened by a curse. Severus had stopped it for now, but he would die within the year. He had been so careless. How could he have been?

Tom Riddle had managed to hoodwink the great Albus Dumbledore with a fake horcrux. It set Albus’ teeth on edge but it did not change the ultimate result. He was dying. He could only imagine what would be said about him now. His reputation was in tatters.

“Doppy,” Albus called out. The house elf made an appearance and trembled. The raw magical waves hung in the air heavy with anger.

“I need a Calming Draught. Also, make me some earl grey tea, please.”

“Doppy will, sir.” The house elf disappeared and Albus left the wrecked room. He sank into his chair in the study and with a flick of his wand started the fire. The tea appeared with a pop. Albus drank the Calming Draught first before sipping his tea.

“The long game is destroyed, what do I do now?” Albus runs his good hand his through hair. All his plans had begun to be destroyed like a forest fire. Lotus Potter’s death had been the catalyst for it all and it had taken less than a year to take place. He sipped his tea and stared at the fire.  
“Tick, tock, tick,” Albus heard that girlish voice again and it giggled. He shuddered at the manic giggle. Was he going insane? The stress and the worry was getting to him for sure. His trial was coming up as well. As much as Albus had wanted to run away he had thought to keep his image as pristine as possible even if it was a cracked thing now. But now...

Albus glared at his blackened hand. He had made a mistake, a ruinous one, that would leave the world in shambles. Did he run away from his trial? He was going to die either way. Now what was an old man to do?


	9. The Brightest Lumos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning goes to the first day of Dumbledore's Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. Poor health issues! I've tried to go over the chapter so hopefully there are no errors in spelling/grammar. 
> 
> Next update hopefully in two weeks (March 7th). Keyword: Hopefully. Also check out end notes.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Lightning marched through the Ministry. She probably raises a few eyebrows with her outfit if she cared for people’s thoughts. Maybe it was the black dress with the pale pink celestial designs or maybe it was the leggings. Maybe it was her white badge with “PRESS” written in bold red letters. Or it could be the fact that Lightning had crafted this identity to be one that was beautiful and drew attention.

Two Aurors stopped her before the courtroom level. Lightning recognized them as Kingsly Shacklebolt and Aegis Yoxall. Finding out information on whom all the Aurors are was easier than finding out than the Unspeakables. 

“Hello boys,” Lightning said with a charming smile. She was a pretty a face. She was a pretty and desirable face.

“Hello miss and you are…?”

“Miss Laura Ingram, I write for the Brightest Lumos,” Lightning said. She presented the special badge that would grant her access for Dumbledore’s trial. Kingsly took it and tapped it with his wand. It glowed briefly. Kingsly handed her badge back, and she handed over her bag.

“Miss Ingram, I am a huge fan of yours,” Aegis said.

“I hope you are a bigger fan of the Brightest Lumos,” Lightning said flashing Aegis a smile. Kingsly pulls out her modified muggle items one by one, her journal, her fancy pen, and her thermos, her water bottle. Then there was her camera and its equipment. There was also her lunch and several snacks. She was prepared for the all-day affair.

“I read that expose by Opal Ewart and I never realized how much education has dropped here in Britain,” Aegis admitted.

“I am glad. The Brightest Lumos is working on spreading it roots throughout the world and maintain its status as challenger against the present state of affairs. I have nothing against traditional values but the muggle world is rapidly developing, and we have stagnated. Did you know that muggles have computers and internet? It allows them to rapidly connect, communicate, and share information with each other information and around the world. You could be in America and chatting with someone in Italy and Japan simultaneously. We do not have anything remotely like that,” Lightning remarked. “This is only the tip of the iceberg. The muggles are constantly inventing but also reinventing what they created to be better. They push the boundaries of what is possible. They may not have magic, but they surely they make up for it. Frankly, their advances in technology awe me as it does equal parts scare me because I realize that it will put all us in danger some day. Hey don’t look at me that way. Give any person a knife, muggle or no, and it is still a weapon they can use to kill. It’s just something to consider. Your Aurors and you interact with muggles regularly, shouldn’t you know about cameras and video footage? What if one day our magic doesn’t interfere with their technology, and they catch us on video? What then?”

“I know you are not a muggle hater Miss Ingram,” said Aegis, and he elbows Kingsly.

“You do you like your muggle items,” Kingsly said.

“They are brilliant,” Lighting said. “I apologize for rambling. I am super passionate about valuing the traditional while also valuing the modern.”

“It is alright Miss Ingram,” Kingsly said and hands her bag back, “why don’t you go inside? You are all set after all.”

“Ah, yes, yes, I should. Um here, send this card in and you can get in a free magazine of the Brightest Lumos. It’s a mixture of journalism and creative media,” Lighting said. She shoved it into Kingsly’s hands and walked past the Aurors towards the heavy wooden doors. She pushed open one door and slipped inside the room. The press and the Wizengamot intermingled and chatted. 

Lightning walked away from the doors and observed the opulent courtroom. The chandelier that was the main decadent even for wizarding kind. It was a swirling ray of crystal, candles, that moved with little figurines of dragons and phoenixes. It was a breathtaking display even if strange for a courtroom. The plum robes were a disgrace, though.

“You are a fresh face among the press. Are you among the international visitors?” A deep male voice interrupted her observations. Lightning looks over at the man who is dressed in plum robes, one Lord Travers. 

“I am Miss Ingram of the Brightest Lumos,” Lightning introduced. It was an interesting conversation, neither short nor long. It was a connection to have been made. Lightning made her way over towards the visitors seats. No one was sitting yet and it was ripe for the picking. She settled into a seat that allowed her to survey the Wizengamot and allowed her to see the accused. Her eyes darted back and forth between the arriving Wizengamot court members and the heavy wooden door. 

“Ah, you must be Miss Ingram. It is a pleasure to meet you,” a cultured female voice interjected into Lightning’s thoughts. Lightning turned and smiled at the tall female.

“You are Adda Ravens. I admire what you have written for Wizarding World News,” Lightning said with a brilliant smile.

“Thank you. I would love to meet up with you later for dinner,” Adda said.

“Hopefully it’s for more than just my good looks,” Lightning said with a wink. Adda laughs at this and eyes the blonde.

“Of course, but what is dinner without a gorgeous dinner companion?”

“How do you think the trial will go?” Lightning said shifting the conversation.

“I believe the former Headmaster is in deep waters,” Adda said smoothly. “I am sure you are quite aware of the issues surrounding this.”

“Excuse me, but we will be bringing in the accused shortly, please settle in your seats. I ask that the media to remain silent during the preceding,” Amelia Bones addressed the court room. There were quiet murmurings and Wizengamot began to seat themselves. The room has filled in with more of members of court while Lightning had chatted with Adda. Adda Ravens sat beside Lightning as Lightning pulled out her journal and pen. She placed the thermos and water bottle on the floor.

“You picked a good seat.” Adda eyed the muggle items.

“Thank you,” Lightning said with a grin and noticing Adda’s look she continued, “I came prepared with coffee and water.”

“Smart, you’ll have to share your ideas later.”

“I will,” Lightning promised. They settled into silence as the rest of the court and press found their seats. Amelia Bones remained standing.

“The Criminal Court of Wizengamot is now called into session, bring in the accused Albus Dumbledore,” Amelia Bones said, and then she sat down. Two different Aurors, one from the Flint family and the other a Yaxley left. They returned shortly with Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore’s robes were regal today instead of flamboyant. It reminded Lightning of the young Albus Dumbledore who defeated Grindelwald. Perhaps that was Dumbledore’s purpose, to remind the world despite his wrongdoing’s he was a powerful force to reckon with. There was no lawyer with him and Lightning wondered if it was arrogance or if no lawyer would represent him. 

As Lightning observed Albus sitting down she spotted his hand, blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away. It was quickly hidden away underneath his robes. She filed that information away to tell Tom, she knew it was something important though she was not sure why. Lighting jotted down on paper that Dumbledore did not bring a lawyer with him.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge stood up and address the room.  
"Criminal trial of the third of April into the offenses committed under Trustee Laws, Heirship Laws, Bloodline Protection Law,” Cornelius Fudge continued to list the offenses in which Albus Dumbledore had done. Lightning could almost laugh as Dumbledore was slammed with every charge possible.

Fudge continued, “Interrogators are: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Dympna Marie Tighe.”

"Are you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" Lightning wondered why Fudge even had to ask this. The whole world knew who the horrible man was.

“Yes,” Albus said simply. It started off droll and then it got to Lotus Potter. Fudge asked questions first. Amelia seemed to wait and then it came to that night where Lotus Potter became the famous Girl Who Lived.

“Is it true that you left Heiress Lotus Potter on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, England on the first of November 1981?” Amelia Bones stared at with a hard expression as she asked her question.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said. “I left a letter to explain the Potter’s death.”

“Did you check upon if Heiress Lotus Potter’s muggle relatives wanted her?” Amelia’s voice was winter frost.

“No. But-”

Amelia interrupted with another question, “Did you check upon how Heiress Lotus Potter settled in with the family anytime during the first three months?”

“No I did not.” Amelia took over most of the questioning

“Why not?”

“I was a very busy man,” Albus said.

“You were busy enough that you had the Potter’s will sealed on the 2 of November 1981, correct?” Fudge leaned forward as he asked.

“Yes. I wished for Lotus to grow up not knowing of her fame,” Albus replied stiffly. The interrogation continued on for several minutes on the Albus failure to oversee Lotus Potter settled into her new home but also his manipulative reasons. Despite the call for silence there was a few whispers among the court that could not be contained. The discontent was palpable. 

Fudge and Amelia took turns questioning Albus about the care Lotus Potter received. The reality was Albus had known partially about her care because of letters from a squib called Arabella Figg. He had placed the female squib there to an eye on her. He had ignored the concern that Figg had written in her letters.

“We now call for the witness Arabella Doreen Figg. The accused, Albus Dumbledore is reminded to remain silent during the questioning or you shall be considered in contempt of court,” Dympna the Court Scribe called. A different Auror appeared with the elderly squib. She looked fragile and scared as she glanced to and fro.

“Are you Arabella Doreen Figg of Number 9, Wisteria Walk in Little Whinging, England?”

“Yes,” Arabella’s voice shook. The questioning began in earnest, confirming the letters and what Arabella witnessed. Albus remained stoic throughout the whole process. Albus was granted permission to question to Arabella but Albus had not bothered. Lightning figured Dumbledore realized it was a losing battle for himself.

A court pensieve was brought out and Lotus Potter’s memories of her abuse by the agency of her Aunt, Uncle, and cousin was brought to life before the court and press. Lightning’s heart stuttered as the abuse played out. Albus became pale as memory after memory played out of the different types of maltreatment. The Healer Lotus Potter had seen originally for her medical report was brought in to testify.

Lightning wrote some of it down but it seemed almost profane to expose the circus of abuse. She glanced over at Rita Skeeter and Rita’s eyes were dancing with glee. This was what Lotus Potter had wanted, her life thrown up on a world scale. It was the butterfly effect. But was it enough? Lightning knew writing for the Brightest Lumos was not enough to make the changes but it was sowing the seeds. 

In her thoughts she missed the healer being taken away and the questioning returned once more Albus Dumbledore. She wrote down a few of the answers. Her eyes once again darted around the court. Despite that many of the purebloods were trained to not show their emotions on their face there were a few who let their revulsion slip in.

“We will now have an hour and a half recess for lunch,” Fudge announced. Albus Dumbledore was quickly ushered out by Aurors Flint and Yaxley. Lightning dropped her pen into her lap and grimaced. She stretched her hand out.

“Are you going to go to the cafeteria,” Adda inquired?

“I brought lunch,” Lightning said. “I am so not giving up my seat for anything.”

Adda laughs at this, “Alright, alright. Save my seat for me, will you?”

“Of course!” Adda left Lightning as she pulled the lunch box out. She ate and observed the courtroom. There were a few fellow press members who had brought their lunch. The court members themselves disappeared through the heavy wooden doors. 

‘Well, perhaps bringing my lunch today was not the best choice. I am not networking this way. Though I am not sure if it matters with Voldemort on the move. Tom and I need to leave England soon too,’ Lightning thought to herself. She pulled out a different journal and started reading through the coded notes. She ate and she read. Lighting put the coded journal away when the court began to trickle back in. Adda returned shortly as well.

“I see I am back before someone else could try to steal my seat,” Adda said.

“I would have hexed them for you.” They grinned at each other. Well maybe this was not entirely a bust, she had met Adda Ravens. This was an interesting contact and perhaps valuable one. Adda herself probably had a vast international network of contacts, the type that Tom and her could use. Being Miss Ingram would open certain doors for her just as being Lightning Black opened up doors that would never open up for being Ingram.

“We call for the recess to be concluded and the court to be in session once more,” Amelia Bones announced. The afternoon session was much shorter as the questions expanded on the details of the earlier questions. Lightning found it boring as she knew all of this information already. It was only the beginning but Lightning hoped that was some kind of new dirty information on Dumbledore to come to light.

The whole court session left Lightning feeling uninspired. She wanted to kill somebody or something. Lightning was glad when it was ended. Albus Dumbledore was led away by the two Aurors and Lightning left with Adda.

“So where did you want to go eat?”

“There is this lovely restaurant along Sensual Alley,” Adda grinned. “It’s a small restaurant tucked away called Trouvaille. It truly is a lucky find.”

It was a cozy restaurant and delicious food. Lightning pretended to enjoy the wine, she had been taught what to do. The two journalists lingered over their food discussing politics around the world. They lingered over desert and Adda gave Lightning tips on how to make travel easier and tips on getting the scoop. Adda was no Rita Skeeter, but she knew how to worm her way into getting exclusives. With a promise of meeting up tomorrow, Lightning left Trouvaille and Apparated to Black Manor.

“Honey I’m home,” Lightning called out into the darkened and empty hallway. She was greeted with silence. The portraits were frozen. Tom and her had agreed they needed no portrait giving away their secrets. A house elf appeared before her and took her lunch bag. Lightning made her way to the library where she found Tom. The dark haired boy is sitting on a couch engrossed in a book.

“You know, I astound people with my intelligence. You got nothing on me,” Lightning teased.

“You impressed someone?”

“Adda Ravens, a fellow journalist. She is a big name for the Wizarding World News. I also spoke to Lord Travers and I believe I intrigued him. I told you I would blind people with my brilliance,” Lightning said with a grin. Tom sighs at this and shakes his head.

“You did. Be careful about the waves you make,” Tom chided.

“Voldemort won’t know who I am. Miss Ingram looks nothing like me. I carefully crafted her identity to be nothing like me,” Lightning said hotly. She waves her hand in front of her body.

“Dear, your temper is showing.” Lightning freezes and takes a deep breath. She marches over and plops onto the couch.

“I am tired. It’s been a long and boring day and oh yes. Dumbledore’s right hand was blackened and withered.”

“What?” Tom’s voice is hoarse and shock is evident on his face.

“Oh, so it is not a good thing.”

“No it is not,” Tom agrees stiffly. “He has found a horcrux.”

Lightning closes her eyes and sighs at this. Her fingers spasm at the implication and complications of this.

“Do you think Dumbledore has destroyed it?”

“I do not know. Getting access to Dumbledore currently is impossible. We need to discover where he lives. If Dumbledore is somehow at his home…”

“And if he is not under surveillance…” Lightning whispered and the two exchanged a look of complete understanding.

“I can undo the curse on his hand. I think we both could enjoy some torture for what we have suffered, my dear,” Tom said.

“Such sweet words that you speak to me,” Lightning said. Their fingers intertwined and their smiles are bright and cruel.

“I will work on tracking down Dumbledore’s...humble abode. You keep working on being Miss Ingram and making connections. We may need it,” Tom said.

“Our work is important but I would like to go on vacation to China. Their magic system is so interesting, how they cast spells with the movements of their body. It would make it interesting to compare our wandless magic,” Lightning said.

“In the future we can take a break but your work with the Brightest Lumos is too important,” Tom reminded her. “When we leave England we can maybe make that our first stop but it might be the Continent first.”

“All work and no play,” Lightning said with a grumble, and then she yawned.

“Go rest, our time for play will come,” Tom said. Lightning leaned up against Tom, and he carded a hand through her hair. Her body relaxed against his and took comfort in his presence. Lightning muttered something unintelligible before quickly drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another reason for the super late update too is...I've been distracted because I am slowly working on planning a full length fic on Lotus Potter. It's an AU of this fic though, where Lotus Potter has a twin brother, and that makes all the difference in the world. It'll remain a dark political anti-status quo fic but it starts off in their childhood. 
> 
> I've been doing research to make it more realistic and to keep myself inspired for Inglorious and it's two AU fics. Yes, there is a second AU fic, but the second one is a really short fic where it's departure point is from second year.
> 
> And no, I am not writing any of this, I just jot down ideas and have a bit of an outline but that is it. Inglorious itself has to be finished before I can even tackle the full length fic.
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr [@cielknight] that I post the status of updates on the chapter, so if you are wonder what's going on, what's the word count...! Sometimes I post little samples...doesn't mean it will always end up in the chapter! But it's also an inspiration "board" for me, with images related to Harry Potter [currently cause this is the fic I am focusing on]


	10. Hello, Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more, but I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to try and start working on the next chapter. Wish me luck xoxo.
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend, 2 years older than me who recently had a heart attack. She is being taken off the ventilator today. R.I.P. Mellissa, you'll be missed.

Silence hung in the air as Lightning and Tom crept forward in the dark. They clung to the shadows even with the Invisibility Cloak aiding in hiding them and various charms. They were taking no chances of being seen. It was not like this wizard and witch were upstanding citizens and if anything, they were quite the opposite. The two slipped between the two houses and came to a stop.

Lightning pulls the cloak off and tucks it away into her small bag. Tom began to wave his wand around to test the wards. He turns to face her with a sharp grin, blue eyes meeting gray ones that sparkled with mischief.

“The wards are easy to dismantle,” Tom hisses at her in parseltongue. The snake tongue is familiar and beautiful, low and earthy. It’s perfect for tonight, for their mission.

“Then get to it,” Lightning hisses back, and she rolls her eyes. Tom huffs at this and gets to work. His magic right now is subtle and dark, like starlight at night. Lightning could almost giggle as the muggle lullaby played in her head.

“I am beginning to find you annoying,” Tom hissed in-between taking down another ward.

“All set,” Tom hissed lowly. The two stealthy entered into Dumbledore’s home. Lightning closed the door quietly, and they both paused staring around. The house was not terrible thought it did remind her of Dumbledore’s office back at Hogwarts before his removal. Perhaps this was where all the little objects went to? Still, the parlor was cozy with what she could see in the darkness and despite the peeling wallpaper in certain parts. The chairs were in good condition and the fireplace look like it was clean and ready to use at any time. It was just the knick-knacks that was over the fireplace mantle and the tables that was very distracting because they were crammed everywhere. Did Albus ever entertain here? Probably not.

“Lightning,” Tom hissed at her. Lightning flashed Tom an apologetic smile.

“Expiscor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,” Lightning said and drew a chevron with a quick flick of her wand and let her wand rest in her palm limply. The spell only worked within close proximity of the target. It moved and pointed towards a hallway to the right.

“I didn’t think he would be here,” Tom hissed.

“Me neither,” Lightning agreed. Then she quickly raised a ward, her magic humming through her veins. Tom’s magic and wards quickly intertwined with hers and then it settled into the house heavily and quietly. They paused and waited and yet Dumbledore did not seem to stir. Tom moved first with wand at the ready. Despite their steps being muffled a board still creaked as Tom crossed it making Tom and Lightning both freeze. Tom moved forward after a bit and Lightning followed, being careful to avoid the creaky wooden floorboard. 

Tom and Lightning moved through the house carefully despite the ticking time. It brought a vicious joy to Lightning’s heart when they finally came upon a sleeping Albus Dumbledore. It made her tremble, but she did not move or cast a spell. She just watched Tom. It was his move.

“Gebind balocræft,” Tom hissed in parseltongue with a flick of his wand. It was a flash of dark purple and a sick feeling hung in the air as it hit Dumbledore. There was no visible evidence for the spell. Lightning had to wonder though, why did Tom cast the spell in parseltongue? Dumbledore would not have been able to undo it either way.

“Incarcerous,” Tom spat next. This caused Dumbledore to wake up as the ropes bound the man. Blue eyes blinked for a moment, staring up confused. There was a spark of fear as the old man realized he could not reach his magic.

“Tom,” Dumbledore said and then his gazed shifted to Lightning. “I don’t know you, but you look like a Black.”

“Hello, Dumbledore. I am Lightning Black...most days,” Lightning said with a wild laugh. “Not that you’ll remember.”

“What are you planning to do?” Dumbledore looked at the two of him. His eyes did not sparkle. The way Dumbledore was studying her, Lightning wondered if he realized there was a touch of the Black Madness running through her. She highly doubted he knew she was the journalist Laura Ingram. She had never interacted with him before in that persona and there was enough differences he should not know her.

“Where is the ring?” Tom’s voice was dangerous with a slight hiss to it. Dumbledore studied Tom in silence. Tom began to get agitated.

“You are not Voldemort,” Dumbledore said and there was slight awe in his voice but fear in his eyes.

“Crucio,” Lightning cast before Tom could. Her smile was unhinged as she watches Dumbledore scream under the Unforgivable Curse. Tom’s own smirk is dark and cruel to match Lightning’s.

“Lightning,” Tom said in a warning tone and Lightning canceled and the spell with a sigh.

“I needed that you know, for all his wrong doing,” Lightning said.

“I know my dear,” Tom said with a cruel smile and eyes to match. “But I promise you in the future, he will have his comeuppance at our hands.”

“Oh dearest Dumbledore, tell us, where is the ring,” Lightning singsonged. She was happy, so delighted. Her revenge was near and excitement thrummed through her veins. Lightning twirled her wand around in her right hand. Oh, the curses she wishes she could perform from the Black Grimoires. There were even some in the old Potter Grimoires she had inherited from when the Potter’s were a dark family. They were descendants of the Peverell’s and necromancy had run through their veins even if the family had grown distant from their roots. Family magic was family magic after all, much like the Gaunts who are descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Family magic she also had access to. How she itched for the dark magic that thrummed in the core of her being.

Dumbledore looked between the two, “The ring was a fake.”

“A fake?” Tom muttered to himself and Lightning glanced over at him.

“This complicates things greatly for both of us. If it was a fake, then surely it had to have been placed by Him which means he is probably aware that you are missing…” Lightning hisses in parseltongue. 

“Yes, it does. He will, I am sure track me down and by association…” Tom looks distant for a moment.

“Me,” Lightning answers. She swallows the thick feeling in her throat but keeps her expression still. She won’t let Dumbledore know she is afraid. Her freedom is too important to her, and she had not fought so hard to free herself to become imprisoned once more.

“You speak parseltongue,” Dumbledore remarks looking completely fascinated.

“Let me have my fun now. When his trial is over it will probably be in our best interests to get far away,” Lighting said ignoring Dumbledore. Tom’s hand comes up and grips her jaw in a near bruising grip. They stand like this for a moment with dark eyes peering into lighter ones.

“Darling, that is very Gryffindor of you. No.”

“I want him to know, I won. Tom, I beat the old goat. I am the one who has destroyed his life and his reputation.” Tom’s fingers released her jaw and his fingers trailed down her cheek to her arm with a fierce expression.

“No.” It was final. Or it should be but Lightning always had a dash of boldness. Tom always said it was down to familial history of being Gryffindors and Lightning always insisted it was just her philosophy of carpe diem.

“Please,” Lightning said with a breathless air of desperation. Tom gazed at her, a calculated look in his eyes. Lightning bit her lip and she waited. She knew if her said no once more that was it, there was no going back.

“Be fast and then I will Obliviate him,” Tom said. Her smile is brilliant and feral as gray eyes began to turn to poison green eyes as she turned to face Dumbledore. The eyes were always the easiest for her to change. Lightning could see Dumbledore’s confusion and it made her smirk. It took a moment for her black curly hair settled into a loose wave that shortened to her shoulders. The lighting bolt scar that she kept hidden moved from its location to her forehead as the features of her face shifted. The dawning realization upon the old man’s face was exquisite to Lightning.

“Hello Dumbledore, I won,” Lightning taunted in English, and then she cackles. There in the laughter and in the wildness of her green eyes is that touch of wildness once more. Maybe it was a mix of all Lightning’s different emotions, the wealth of anger, hatred, passion, and joy.

“Lotus…how...” and Albus was completely flabbergasted. Tom could not help but smile at the expression. Lighting casts a quick crucio before Tom could stop her. Dumbledore’s scream of pain is music to Lightning’s ear. Tom gives her a dark glare but it doesn’t stop the bright smile or the way Lightning looks at Tom through half-closed eyes.

“What have you done to her?” Tom pauses for a moment at the old man who shakes a little from the after effects of Lightning’s crucio. Lightning knows it isn’t enough to stay. It’ll be gone by the morning. She’ll pay for her bit of fun, but she deserves it. Her life had been ruined because of Dumbledore.

“Nothing, Lotus is such a delight all by herself.”

“Thank you dearest.” 

“You are welcome. Obliviate,” Tom cast. Dumblebore’s eyes glazed over and his face slackened as Tom modified the old man’s memories. Lightning transformed herself back from Lotus Potter’s features. It was a familiar enough practice to slip into Lighting Black just as it was to become Laura Ingram. She had not been Lotus Potter in far to longer.

“Are you satisfied now?” 

“I am marginally appeased now,” Lightning admitted glancing over at the sleeping Dumbledore. She still wanted to murder Dumbledore in a hundred different ways but that would not be helpful to their cause. “Being able to torture him for several hours would have distinctly made me feel better but I realize at this stage it is impossible.”

“I wish we both had that pleasure,” Tom said. He undid the Gebind balocræft and he vanished the rope bindings. Tom cast several more spells, two which was related to memory but the rest she was unsure of. Lightning glanced between Tom and Dumbledore. “Don’t worry, Dumbledore will sleep till the morning.”

“Fine. Let’s go home. The trial only has three more days.”

“I did not expect it to go as long as it has.”

“There is a lot of evidence to go through and Minister Fudge and Auror Bones are set on going through every piece of it. I believe it is to make sure there is no rescue attempt. Or perhaps to burn out any possible Dumbledore supporters with the realization that the old man is wretched,” Lightning remarked. The two walked down the hallway not worrying about being quiet.

“Wretched or not he still has a lot of power magically.”

“It won’t matter if he is considered a pariah. If he ends up on the run or forced to become a hermit that does not seem to suit Dumbledore.” Lighting paused in the hallway and Tom looked at her thoughtfully.

“Either or is conceivable if it would suit Dumbledore’s needs, but since Grindelwald’s in powers of position but more so his focus has been-”

“Leaving a legacy.” Tom gives Lightning a sharp pointed look.

“You have destroyed that as Lotus Potter,” Tom said quietly.

“It’s not like he can destroy the memory of Lotus Potter, Girl-Who-Lived who committed suicide during the First Task of the Tournament because her life has been manipulated and ruined by an old man on a power trip who believes he is the second coming of Merlin,” Lightning rambled and then smiles once more at Tom’s pointed look. She rolls her eyes at this.

“What? You know it’s true Tom.”

“Let’s go.” The two quickly cast the necessary charms. They were ready to leave house filled with knick-knacks and little wonders behind. That is, if they were little wonders, who knew what was really behind Albus Dumbledore’s mind and the unique creations that he seemed to fill his life with. 

They stepped out through the back door. With a quick flick of Tom’s wrist, the door was locked once more. Tom took the wards Lightning, and he had set up down and replaced them with wards used earlier. Lightning remained a silent partner with keen gray eyes peering into the cool dark night. The moon had hidden behind the clouds and had deepened the night. The lack of movement was a relief for Lightning as Tom finished the last of the wards.

“Finally,” Lightning hissed at him.

“You were the one who wished to reveal herself,” Tom hissed back at her.

“Not sorry, but I am ready to rest,” Lightning hissed back. Tom said nothing and started walking away with an impassive face. Lightning sighed and trailed after him quietly with muffled footsteps. They walked in silence and clung to the shadows until they were of a distance away before they Apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I wanted the reveal to be written with Voldemort but somehow Lightning/Lotus has a bit impulsive Gryffindor still in her. Also I did drop hints who it was. Originally I wanted to leave it open ended that you never knew if Lightning was Lotus but I figure this was better. xoxo
> 
> I hope this makes you guys happy?
> 
> So next up....Voldemort!!!!
> 
> P. P. S. I do post where I am with updates on the story on my tumblr [cielknight - tag #updates] and no, you don't have to follow. It's also an inspiration board for me too. I just want you to know.


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the closing chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for how long this has taken me to get this out. Besides working at a hospital during the covid crisis, dealing with a move, I ended up with a cast on my arm due to having torn cartilage and ligament. I am still suffering from the same issue and will probably be facing surgery. It's painful to spend time on a laptop, it's painful to be on my cellphone, and even painful to play on my Nintendo Switch for an extended period of time. Sometimes it's even painful to spend time drawing especially since I got my latest shot. 
> 
> But I decided I wanted to finish this fanfic. I didn't want to leave people wondering.
> 
> I hate the fact that trying to pick up this fanfic again was like pulling teeth, nails, and dragging it all across a chalkboard. This is far from perfect but I would start writing, hate it, delete what I was writing. This is the most satisfactory of it all in the past month. I hope that what I have written, no matter how brief is enjoyable and it does give you that sense of closure...even if the ending is a bit open ended. I hope to maybe one day revisit Lotus Potter and this fanfic and perhaps re-write it.
> 
> So yeah, this chapter is short, but it's done.

The letter came at breakfast. It was more an invitation than a letter. Lightning stared at the Malfoy crest. There were moments even now she hated such luxury for it was a reminder of what she had been denied growing up. Lightning tapped the parchment in thought. She was unsure how to answer to it. Lightning was sure the request did not from Narcissa but from the Dark Lord himself.

“What do you have?” Tom sat next to her. Lightning pushed the invitation towards Tom. They sit together quietly. Lightning glances over at Tom to see him contemplating the letter. She prepares herself a cup of tea. She takes a sip just as he places the letter down.

“Invite her here instead,” Tom said.

“You and I know it is not from her that this...comes,” Lightning trails off.

“It was bound to happen.” Tom tapped his fingers on the table. Dark eyes came to rest on his pale female companion. Lightning gave him a lopsided smile.

“I like my freedom thank you and I would not to become the next Rapunzel. Do you?” Tom does not answer her but Lightning does not need his answer.

“Fine. Fine!” Lightning stomps away from the breakfast table.

Red eyes clashed with pale eyes but Lightning quickly averted her gaze. Her Occlumency had never been as strong against Riddle’s Legilimency. Her eyes darted over to Tom whose face was like the calmest of waters surfaces. She was still inadequate. Her heart pounded in her chest. Would her life become locked in the tallest of towers?

“How did this come to be?” Voldemort’s voice was deeper than Tom’s.

A bitter laugh arose unchecked, “I am Lotus Potter. Before you go raising your wand, realize your goals and mine are relatively close. I have kept your soul piece safe too.”

“So you have,” Voldemort said. Lightning eyed Voldemort’s wand that was tapping his knee. She remembered all the times she had been cursed. “Tell me what have you been up to...Lotus Potter.”

“I prefer Lightning Black. Lotus Potter is officially dead for all purposes. It would not suit your purposes to resurrect my old name for the simple fact rebels would use it as a rallying point. I have an alias, Laura Ingram. I write for The Brightest Lumos. Though I have submitted select works to other newspapers and journals for publications relating to politics. This is my current project in aiming to educate and agitate the masses,” Lightning admitted. She titled her head and a playful smile appeared.

“I hope you have read some of my pieces. They are quite delightful.”

“Yes, a few before,” Voldemort admitted. He studied that playful expression that was a mask for whatever the girl was hiding. “They are rather moderate in comparison to my goals.”

“I do not lead by hyperbole but by logic and facts. You can make far more appeal to the people when you use data against them. The emotional appeal to people I write under a different name, Cassia Thorne.” Lightning crosses her legs and leans back, relaxing in the chair and a half. Her arms remain loose at her sides. She is not a threat. He is not a threat. She is safe. Lightning’s eyes darted over Voldemort’s serpentine features before fixing on the green wallpaper.

“Ah yes, Cassia Thorne. Her pieces are far more seditious. Outside of writing what have you been doing?” Voldemort grilled her first, those eyes piercing into her. She ignored them. Tom disliked weakness and Voldemort was an older Tom. Drawing on Occlumency helped to soothe the strongest of anxieties pounding away with the beat of her heart. She had never risked her life or his existence. Would it be enough?

The Potter graves had dead flowers around them. Lightning took out her wand and banished them. She placed the fresh flowers upon the graves for a moment. She paused staring at James and Lily’s graves. Lightning heaved a sigh. She touched the grave for a moment.

“What would you think of me now?” Lightning whispered. “Would you be disappointed? I think you would be. Then again, I wonder what you think of what Dumbledore did. I will never truly know because you never lived.”

Lightning tucked her pale hair behind her ear. It was time to go. Tonight Voldemort would officially take over all of Britain. The rebels had been hard-pressed to even fight back against the overwhelming numbers of Voldemort’s forces. More and more people joined up with Voldemort as the tide turned. It was not like there was an Albus Dumbledore to turn to. There was no Lotus Potter as a rallying cry.

There was a crack of apparition. “I see you are here.”

“I thought I would pay my respects to my birth parents,” Lightning admitted to Tom. 

“Ironic that you would pick today of all days.”

“Yes but I was feeling sentimental. I may carry your soul, but I am my person still.” Lightning slid her hands into her robes pockets and started walking away. Tom followed her.

“Darling, I would never suggest that.” Lightning came to stop before Sirius’ grave. She touched it too.

“Perhaps. How is the speech for tonight?”

“Do you think we would not come up with a perfect speech?” Lightning snorts at this.

“I had every faith.”

“He sent me to retrieve you.”

“It is that time?”

“Soon, but he wishes for you to be dressed up for your part.”

“Ah.” Lightning stood there with her eyes closed. “Let’s go then.”

Lightning grasped onto Tom’s arm. There was a crack of apparition and appeared through the wards of Voldemort’s home. Voldemort was waiting for them.

“You will find your clothes in your room. Change right away and meet us here,” Voldemort ordered her. Lightning did not even respond other than to nod. She left the two men standing in the hallway. There was a delicate dance to it all. Voldemort was still more knowledgeable more than her. One day, she hoped to find a way to free herself from the horcrux without her death. Tempering Voldemort was a struggle. Lightning was afraid she would one day push to hard and her freedom would be taken from her.

The outfit that laid across Lightning’s bed was a black dress with silver lace. Upon closer inspection she could see the dark green thread that wove runic protection into it. There was a matching open robe with it that had the Black Family crest adorning it as well as the Slytherin. She almost choked at that. Lightning exchanged her more muggle fashion for the way Voldemort desired to dress her up. Playing doll was her least favorite task.

Stepping before the mirror Lightning stared at her hair critically. The dark colors were a reminder of how pale she was. Lightning released her wand from her holster and spelled her hair into a double waterfall braided hairstyle. It would be fancy enough. She paused in the mirror, staring at herself.

Sometimes, in these private moments it was strange to see herself. Did the world see her? Did Voldemort see her for who she was? She was intelligent, but she was a young woman striving to cut herself free from the forces of destiny. Yet even as she struggled that red thread had choked her. She was bound to those bastards as much as they to her. What would be the cost for freedom?

Pale gray eyes bore into the mirror reflection before they hardened. It was time to go. She squared her shoulders and smoothed out her face. Her Occlumency had only gotten better. The Grand Canyon was not carved in a year. She had time. Lightning left her room and met the two men in the foyer. She met brown eyes and red eyes, so dissimilar and similar simultaneously.

“It’s showtime.” The three of them Apparated onto the stage where Voldemort’s elite Death Eaters awaited them. Lightning’s face is a mask of pleasantness as she greets them before she steps into place besides Tom and Voldemort. She glances over at the crowd and the reporters. Lucius Malfoy steps up to the podium to briefly speak. She doesn’t listen, doesn’t care. It’s the same dribble.

Britain has fallen. From the ashes this country will arise anew. Voldemort arose from his death, his ashes too, stronger than ever. It was a tale as old as time. Lotus Potter was dead and Lightning Black arose and her story was not done yet, not by a long shot. She had a huge battle in front of her. Sinking her teeth into immortality was just the beginning of it all. Lightning glances over at Tom. She has her ambitions after all and her heart had little do with it. There is no good or evil, only knowledge, and the intent to which you shall apply it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you so much for reading this fanfiction.
> 
> My Harry Potter fanfiction is for NaNoWriMo and will have similar vibes. I'll be slower in releasing the chapters as I'll be aiming to write 3k hopefully 5k or more words per chapter. There is a lot of moving elements but the only bits I have decided is that again there is a female Harry Potter, her being ace is far more prominent, her partner is a female ace, and these two are little anarchists, or well, people who want to change their world. I don't want to give out the rest of the deets as I keep shifting stuff around. Like making James or Lily or both alive and then not. So who knows? I have 15 more days to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short idea I've had bouncing around for a while. I didn't want to get to graphic. Anyways....it took a life of it's own!!!! Oops???


End file.
